


救命，我变成三个了！

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: 存坑





	1. Chapter 1

没有什么事情是当你在私人公寓中看到一名长相与自己一模一样的存在让人感到惊悚的了，更别说他还见到了两名。里昂花了点时间从震惊中回过神来，紧接着他狠狠地扭了一把大腿，尖锐的疼痛让他了解到这并不是幻觉。

里昂条件反射的压低自己的呼吸声，他悄然无息的掏出了手枪，然后迅速上膛。他可不认为这会是一场恶作剧，在中国蓝翔市的经历与他后来进行的调查正警告着他面前的两个家伙很有可能是病毒制造出的仿冒品。而这项研究竟然没有伴随着那次任务而消失，特工忽然感受了到来自于政府的欺瞒。

他们正站在起居室内，没有任何的动作，表现可能带了些茫然，但这并不足以降低里昂的戒心，他小心翼翼的迈开步伐，舌头带了些兴奋的轻舔嘴角，没有人有那个胆量袭击一名DSO首席特工的公寓，这两个家伙似乎是胆大包天，而他们很快就会为此付出代价，这也是个机会，他想，他会捉住他们，令他们说出自己所知道的、关于病毒的一切。

其中一个人似乎很快就适应了眼前依稀能够看清周围的黑暗，他像是四处张望了一下，轻车熟路的走到电灯的开关处，想也没想的就将起居室的吊灯打开。晃眼的亮度一瞬间充斥了四周，这令里昂愣了一愣，一句‘FRZZEZ’憋在喉咙中没能喊出去。

穿着蓝色制服的家伙像是受到了惊吓，他猛地拔出了枪套中的手枪，对准了距离他最近，看上去最有威胁性的里昂，他穿着一套里昂极为熟悉的制服，那是属于他十几年前记忆中的玩意——R.P.D.——老天，这简直与他在浣熊市时的装扮一模一样，里昂分心的想到，将视线转移到那人与他极为相似，却出乎意料稚嫩的脸上。

「我可不记得我什么时候换了一个沙发。」另一个穿着深灰色紧身衣，依旧带着露指狙击用手套的人嘀咕道，他打量着四周改变的陌生摆设，视线在转移到里昂和与其对峙的人的身上后，才瞳孔猛地一缩，后退半步摸上了腰间的手枪，「你们是谁？」他为对方与自己相似的长相询问道，警戒逐渐从眼中浮现出来。

「这应该是我的问题！这里是哪！」穿着蓝色警服的人高声询问道，他看上去不知道该将枪口对准哪个，同时又为他们的样貌感到惊异，他可不知道原来世界上有如此相像的人存在，他当然照过镜子，这两个人简直就像是……就像是几年后，或者十几年后的他，「浣熊市，艾达她怎么样了？」

「浣熊市？」里昂与另一个人同时皱了皱眉，这个词他们当然不会陌生，浣熊市，这几乎是一瞬间就调起了他们脑海中的记忆，「我猜你应该知道浣熊市早就被摧毁了，而艾达……她可不是你需要关注的对象。」他在对方提起艾达时一瞬间绷紧了神经，在蓝翔市所发生的一切令他不得不更加的警惕，他不会再让麻烦……最起码从他这所产生的麻烦招惹上艾达。

「摧毁？」对方呢喃着这个词，有些茫然。而里昂此刻也发现他身上蓝色的警察制服还沾有着不明的血迹，他的肩膀绑着的绷带微微渗血，他本人也有些脸色苍白，状态并不是特别好。里昂握紧枪柄的手指一颤，敌人能够制造出他的模样，却没办法得到他的记忆，他的意思是，没有任何人，除了他与艾达之外，或者还有克莱尔，没有任何人知道这道枪伤的存在，他为艾达所挡下的子弹。

「所以你该不会说你是从西班牙过来的吧？」里昂话锋一转朝另一名家伙嘲讽道，他的视线扫视过对方身上熟悉的紧身T恤与战术背带，他甚至还能分辨出他腰间手枪的型号，作为他曾经的同伴依旧能够在他卧室的武器库中找到。

「西班牙。」浑身呈现警戒状态的人转过头，他放置在枪套上的手缓慢的移动，在里昂如针般的视线中伸进了口袋中，对方猛然间屏住呼吸以为他会掏出一颗手雷，差点扣动扳机——但并不是，他注意到他掏出了一把钥匙，举至面前晃悠了几下，可爱的小熊挂坠随着他晃动的节奏而摇摆着。

「我想我们该谈一下。」里昂在静默半分钟后这么说道，如果说之前鲜少有人清楚艾达在浣熊市为他包扎的伤口，那么这个一直被他带在身上，作为珍宝般爱护的小熊挂坠则是真的只有他本人与艾达知道了。他在两个人询问的视线中率先压低了枪口，随后将手枪放回了大腿上绑着的枪套中，「浣熊市、西班牙，还有什么？」

「什么，什么西班牙，这个东西究竟是什么？」穿着制服的小警察继续大声询问道，他整个人处于疑惑不解的状态，他怎么也不会知道为什么刚才剑拔弩张的紧张氛围在他身边这家伙掏出一个诡异的、有着小熊挂坠的钥匙扣后就完全改变了，「这里是哪，你们究竟是谁？」

「你？」里昂眉头紧锁的考虑了一会，耸了耸肩这么说道。这看起来让他对面的小警察更加的迷茫了，他摸了摸自己下巴上的胡茬，想着自己在年轻的时候实在是有些不稳重了，「DSO，里昂·S·肯尼迪。」

「Division of Security Operations，所以是真的成立了？」另一个人将钥匙扣收好后说道，他的经历以及他所受过的特工训练已经能够让他处事不惊，亦或者是控制住自己讶异的情绪不让它从表现显露出来，「你有一个好名字，就像我一样。」

「等一下，你们究竟在说什么？」在一旁听着的小警察插嘴问道，他完全不理解他们所表达的玩意，什么见鬼的安全维和组织，「为什么你……你们会有和我一样的名字？」

「欢迎来到未来，牛仔。」里昂歪了歪头，轻哼一声这么说道。信息的交换令他放下了一部分的警惕，他侧身朝厨房的方向移动，半分钟后将两瓶冰的苏打水扔给了他们，刚从西班牙结束任务的那名特工毫不犹豫的扭开瓶盖，而来自浣熊市的小警察依旧困惑的站在原地。

「未来？」他反复的咀嚼着这个词，环视四周想要寻找日期。他冲到里昂公寓的落地窗前，‘唰’的一声将厚重足以遮挡住所有阳光的窗帘拉开，华盛顿特区独有的夜景映入他的眼帘，他呆愣的眨了眨眼，僵硬在原地，「所以浣熊市……还有艾达……？」

「看来我出现的不是时候，你们正在进行密谋会议吗？」熟悉的女声从玄关处传来，带着还未散去的疲惫。她上扬的独有沙哑尾音让里昂一瞬间挺直了脊背，呼吸一窒，他缓慢像是害怕打破这一切般的扭过头，依旧穿着红色衬衫与黑色皮裤的女间谍正倚靠着门框朝他露出笑容，金褐色的眼眸中划过了与他相似的警惕，「希望这没有打搅到你们。」

「艾达？」她与浣熊市的她不太一样，但小警察仍然在第一时间内认出来了。他的语气中带着失而复得的惊喜，连忙朝玄关的方向跑去，随后又因为自己幅度过大的动作而拉扯到了肩膀的伤口，因为针扎般的刺痛而呼出一口气，一只手覆上渗血的绷带，瞬间没了精神。

「艾达？」紧随其后的是另一个人低沉的嗓音夹杂着讶异，他没想到在西班牙的分离后能够如此迅速的再度相遇，她没有穿着那条红色的旗袍，但这并不妨碍他认出她来，他咽了咽口水，想要靠近她却没办法挪动自己的脚步，他有太多的事情想要询问她——她为什么会突然间出现；为什么会帮助他……还有那份该死的，被她夺走的病毒样本。

「等等——」里昂跨前一步转身像是带了些保护欲的挡在艾达面前，他听见了女间谍的一声轻笑，对面前状况及其感兴趣的艾达干脆走了进来，关上了沉重的防盗门，她站在里昂的身后，观察着突然冒出来的另外两个‘他’。

「C病毒？」她用她那性感的音量耳语般的询问，对于曾经是一名‘受害者’的她来说，这两个人的出现只能够让她联想到这点。嗯哼，她当然不介意在工作结束后再次帮特工解决一些小问题。

「他们可不太像，除非你也送了一个小熊钥匙扣给复制品。」里昂微微偏过头低声回答道，艾达总是出现的悄然无息，离去的时候也亦是如此，理所当然，「你是什么时候……」

「从‘欢迎来到未来’开始。」她在里昂还未问完就给出了回复，她的视线在身下的两个人身上来回的扫视，眼神在划过其中那名小警察身上所绑着的染血绷带时变得复杂起来，「你总是不能摆脱麻烦，里昂。」

随后她推了推里昂的后背，示意他为她进入起居室让出些道路。


	2. Chapter 2

「你还活着，艾达！」缓步走来的女间谍带着他所熟稔的笑容，她黑色的短发与之前相比稍微长了一点，她依旧穿着红色，或许她喜欢这个色系。来自浣熊市小警察的视线一刻也不肯从艾达的身上移开，就像是她会在眨眼间消失不见一般，「我……」他张了张嘴想要说些什么，却发现所有的一切都堵在了喉咙中，他漂亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着庆幸与愉悦，同时不着痕迹的松了口气。

他在艾达还未反应过来的时候猛地抓住了她的小手臂，他摇晃了几下望着她的眼神正如同他因为替她挡下那枚致命的子弹，而气喘吁吁倚靠在走廊墙壁的时候。他的脸色依旧不怎么好，疼痛所产生的冷汗从他的额前滑过。艾达的目光长时间的停留在对方渗血的绷带上，抿了抿唇。

站在另一旁，刚刚结束了任务的特工紧紧地皱着眉，他知道对方将他在不久前的西班牙遇见艾达后，本该说出的话说出了口。他想要如此询问她，但却为双方间冰冷的立场与距离所打消。可他却依旧急于求证，像是艾达并非想象中的那样，她虽然在为威斯克工作，却没有……老天，他的意思是，他依旧信任着她会做出正确的选择。

他忽然间猛地明白自己与艾达经过几年后再度相遇，内心中不断翻涌着的、被他强行压下的感情究竟是什么，纯粹的喜悦，他想，当艾达站在他的面前，用熟悉的腔调叫着他的名字时，他无法克制的冒出来的喜悦，她还活着，他还能再度见到她、听见她，感受她。

小警察注视着艾达嘴角若有若无的弧度，忽然间想起了那个吻与对方嘴唇柔软的触感，耳朵上不自觉地飘起一抹红霞。

「你先该处理一下自己的伤口，而非站在这里盯着我的艾达。」里昂突然间打断了他们彼此间的对视，一把抓住小警察的手腕让他松开艾达，随后将他带到了起居室的沙发上，强迫他坐上去。他想他的语气可能带上了点属于特工的强硬，顺便将整句话的后两个词加重读音处理。

里昂的形容惹来了艾达的注视，随后她又低垂下眼眸注视着小手臂上所沾染上的些许，属于那名浣熊市小警察的血渍，又变得沉默不语。她已经习惯了里昂总是时不时的欲言又止，反而在面对年轻时的他不加掩饰的担忧与喜悦中不知道该说些什么，如果她能在从浣熊市逃脱后得到对方的这番话——艾达忽然间又发出一声嗤笑，就像是在嘲笑自己突如其来的幻想。

她在小警察眼巴巴的视线中往客厅摆放着医药箱的方向走去，按住对方让他乖乖地坐在沙发上的里昂还未回过神来，另一名他便越过艾达快步的朝那个柜子走去，伴随着一句低声的‘我来吧’。公寓的装潢似乎在几年内发生了改变，但他认为他的习惯总不会有变化，他从柜子的角落找到了医药箱，将它提至茶几的上面放好，然后打开。

无论是十几年前还是现在，里昂处理伤口的手法都一样糟糕，这也是艾达不得不跨上前强行的接手了工作，她注视了几秒钟执意抓着绷带不肯放手的里昂，很快对方便在她的眼神中尴尬的清了清嗓，放松了力道。

「行吧。」他嘟囔着，注视着艾达用娴熟的手法拆掉他……十几年前的他的绷带，对于那道枪伤重新处理了一番，换上了新的绷带。小警察愣愣的注视着她，视线过于热切。

「什么？」艾达扬起了眉毛询问道，她抬起头恰巧撞进了对方的目光中，这令后者有点脸红的撇开头，不知所措。这让艾达发出一声轻笑，她伸出手亲昵在他惊愕的视线中拍了拍他的脸颊，随即站起来。

小警察一时半会没反应过来，他眨了眨眼，不过是回想起了不久前才发生过的一切，为他轻柔包扎伤口的艾达，但环境远没有此刻的温馨。他终于放松了神经让自己陷入了柔软的沙发，脑袋还为面前的一切感到发蒙，他偏过头的同时恰巧让视线停留在了现在的他身上，他可没料到自己会在十几年后成为这样的特工，他忽然间有些迫切的像要知道在未来究竟发生了些什么。

「所以你下一步是该弄清楚发生了什么，里昂。」她这么说道，本该是叫着她身边这位穿着蓝色衬衫还未来得及脱下战术背心的特工，却出乎意料的同时惹来了三个人的视线。艾达歪了歪头，她黑色的短发随着她的动作而晃悠着，她可没想到有一天会遭遇如此的状况。

「棒极了，现在连称呼都会出现问题。」里昂干巴巴的说道，他敢打赌艾达的这句话是跟他说的，而其余的两个人却并不这么认为，他甚至看到了原本该站在不远处的、另一名他……特工，朝艾达迈出了一步。

「这可都是你，还是说我必须给你们临期起个……像是里昂一号、里昂二号？」她假装思索了一会，用调侃的语气说出来，戏弄的称呼让里昂一愣，连忙摇头否决，如果他答应了，艾达肯定会按照这个方式称呼他们，对于这点里昂丝毫不感怀疑。

「你现在是想告诉我你也需要包扎吗，肯尼迪？」艾达不着痕迹的更换了称呼，就像是遗忘了刚才的那个玩笑。她脱口而出的话令在场的三个人一愣，而里昂发现女间谍的视线显然是逗留在刚结束西班牙那次任务的特工身上，她短暂的注视着他的大腿——那是被她用小刀所刺伤的部位。

「不……不用了。」他经过几分钟才反应过来艾达是在和他说话，有点结结巴巴的回复道。他的手无意识的停留在自己的大腿处，然后又往上移了移触碰到了放在口袋中的小熊钥匙扣。他突然间想起在离开西班牙时说出的、类似于告白的话语，又为此感到了羞赧。她不可能听见，毫无疑问，但他没想到自己会在进行了告白后这么快的遇见对方，噢、嗯……他不能抛弃的一部分，艾达大概不会喜欢这个形容。

他抬起头忽然间又想为艾达称呼他的姓氏发表些意见，但眼下的情况似乎没有给予他选择的余地。好吧，他又扭头望向了坐在沙发上的、过于年轻的他啊，很明显是在等待着了解艾达会如何称呼他。

「我想你需要大量的休息，小警察。」职称，却带着一股说不清的宠溺语气，这让另外两个人同时想起了艾达称呼他为‘特工’或是‘帅哥’的口吻，打趣的亲昵，「我认为未来的你应该会为你解答疑惑。」

有趣极了，她想，任务结束后心血来潮前往特工的公寓确实是个正确的选择。她可以凭借着样貌极其简单地分辨出他们，或是他们说话的方式与性格，十几年来他确实或多或少有着些变化。

「……是的。」里昂有些迟疑的回答道，但他可不认为这会有除了安抚对方焦躁不安情绪外的其他用处，他的意思是，他可不认为自己能够在得到了相应的情报回去后改变未来，大概会将这期间所发生的一切全数遗忘，甚至是包括‘艾达还活着’这一事实。

他发出一声叹息摇了摇头，现在看起来他是必须被迫收留无缘无故多出来的两个‘他’了，这也间接毁了他接下来的打算，艾达，当然，他原本能够与女间谍有场浪漫的约会，如果她心情好，今晚说不定还会留下来，而现在——他瞪着一直盯着艾达的小警察以及望着她欲言又止的另一名特工，现在的他不仅仅失去了二人世界，艾达的注意力还被另外的两个人分散了，好吧、好吧，那是他，但为什么他们不能够去找他们的艾达？不，他可没有吃自己的醋，没有。

里昂一脸纠结的复杂表情很显然是娱乐了艾达，她朝他靠近几步，低沉而又性感的沙哑嗓音猫般的咕噜出一句‘真可爱’，随后漫不经心的吻了吻他的嘴角。他习惯性的伸出手想要搂住艾达的腰，却被对方轻巧的后退躲避，他来不及懊恼些什么，就被两道尖锐的视线盯上了。那两道视线来回的在他与艾达之间徘徊，让里昂有些不自在。

女间谍侧过头，发现浣熊市的小警察正用一副称得上委屈的表情注视着他们，而另一位则依旧是那副欲说还休，灰蓝色的眼眸中混杂了些惊异与渴望。「不介意我借用一下你的浴室吧，里昂？」她想她或许要给些空间，让里昂与另外的两名‘他’好好地谈一谈。

里昂点了点头，他有些想要继续刚才的那个吻，可惜艾达的态度说明了拒绝。「我帮你洗好了衣服，就放在衣柜原来的位置。」他假装不经意的提醒着她，又突然间为另外两个人逐渐变为实质性的视线而感到得意洋洋。

他们三个人同时注视着艾达的背影，直到她走上楼梯完全消失后才移开视线，彼此对视一眼。

「我想我们该谈一谈。」几分钟的静默后里昂在胶着凝固的气氛中这么说道，伸手抓了抓遮挡住他的右眼的金棕色刘海。


	3. Chapter 3

「如果你所说的都是真实的，那么没有人会比你更加了解我们。」被艾达称呼为肯尼迪的他率先打破沉默开腔道，他让自己看似放松的倚靠着墙壁，双手环抱在胸前，他的脸上依旧没什么表情，如同对里昂所说出的‘谈一谈’丝毫不感兴趣。他最想要与之进行谈话的可不是自称是未来的自己，而是艾达，他迫切的想要询问她所夺走的那份病毒样本，为何会为威斯克工作……还有她的立场，他们是敌人吗，不，他永远不愿意成为艾达的敌人，这点从他被枪口指着，丝毫没有反抗就交出病毒样本便可以看出了，他信任她，非要说个理由，大概是因为他——

「但我可不知道你们为何会出现在这里。」里昂紧皱的眉似乎就没有松开过，他灰蓝色的眼眸中充满了肯尼迪所看不懂的疲顿，他像是很久都没有得到休息了，当然不是指躺在床上睡一觉，而是另一种意义上的休息，「如果你们真的来自于过去，我可不能想象在你们突然失踪会造成的后果。」

「但你完好无损的站在这里，这就代表着没有任何的改变，除了……」肯尼迪耸了耸肩，他做出了一个类似于爆炸的动作，配合上了‘嘭’的音效，「我们突然间来到了未来。」

「你……」来自浣熊市的小警察一脸复杂的注视着十几年后的自己，他从未想过自己会成为特工，这可是个对于他来说太过于遥远的工作，他望着对方过长的、足以遮挡住右眼的金棕色刘海，有些不适时的好奇那是否会遮挡住视线，「所以我安全逃出来了，那么浣熊市——」

「美国政府为了根绝病毒的蔓延，你知道他们会做出些什么。」如今的里昂对于谈论起浣熊市已经没有了曾经猛烈波动起伏的情绪，他不太清楚这样的转变究竟是不是一件好事，正如同他在蓝翔市甚至与雪莉围绕着浣熊市进行打趣，「在我……你逃出来之后，核弹。」

「老天——」小警察在一瞬间瞪大了双眼，他猛烈的深吸一口气，忽然间又为此变得有些恼怒，「他们摧毁了它！他们选择了继续将这件事隐瞒下来！」他有些不满的说道，又突然像是泄了气的皮球般瘪了下去，他不敢想象艾达究竟是如何逃出去的，她身负重伤，而浣熊市却又在他离去后被毁灭，「她是怎么逃离那里的……我……她告诉我只有那辆列车……」

他的询问让剩下的两个人瞬间同时沉默下来，无论是多少年的时间悄然的流逝，艾达的‘死亡’依旧是他们心中无法挥去的噩梦。这会出现在他们最深的梦魇中，她虚弱的倒在他的怀中，她轻声的呢喃着那些话语，她用柔软的而嘴唇覆上他的——

「我不知道。」里昂用他变为干涩的嗓音说道，细微的摇了摇头，起居室内的氛围忽然间变得凝重起来，被不小心触碰到的禁忌话题令空气胶着起来，像是会在下一秒化为固体，甚至让人有一种快要窒息的错觉，「我……不知道。」他愣愣的重复道，看上去就像是一只被狼狈逼至角落伤痕累累的雄狮一般，既无助又茫然。

他从不敢去想象艾达究竟经历了什么，才能单枪匹马的从那座地狱般的城镇逃离出来。

「所以你们是在一起了？」肯尼迪用一种纠结万分的眼神注视着未来的他，他也不知道该为这个消息感到担忧还是喜悦，或者是嫉妒，「你知道她的身份和立场，对吧？」

「我知道。」里昂几乎没有犹豫就这么说道，作为特工的他不可能不了解艾达的职业，但这并不能成为任何的阻碍，他想，他曾经在得知艾达可能会为新安布雷拉工作，依旧坚定地挡在她的面前举枪对准同样奋斗于生化战场第一线的老朋友，他向来都信任着艾达，当然那也是他第一次，从来没有过的，冒出了甚至是为了艾达能够与整个世界对立的想法，他必须保护她，他这么告诉自己，「你了解这些感受。」

他当然了解。肯尼迪移开了视线，他望着地面就像是对上面的花纹突然产生了极大的兴趣。他无法放下艾达，自从他逃离了浣熊市，艾达便成为他最深的遗憾与思念，他习惯性的想念着她，不知道在经过多少次的回忆后让她深刻入骨。他曾经因为艾达的死亡而有过一段时间严重的酗酒，以至于被酒保赶出了酒吧，虽然这仅仅是令他换上另外一家继续喝着那些玩意。在他成为特工后，小心翼翼的调查任何有关于艾达的消息就成了家常便饭，她就像是成为了他的一部分，他想，永远都无法分割的一部分。

「我了解——」他轻声说道，他了解，他很清楚，但立场依旧作为横跨在他们之间的鸿沟，当他在西班牙驾驶游艇的途中，偏过头偷偷的望向身边的艾达，望着她有着柔和弧度的侧脸与被海风吹起的漆黑发丝时，抛弃自己的责任与身份，就这么远走高飞直到天涯海角的想法自他的脑海中一闪而过，持续了可能不到一秒钟，便在他内心自嘲的轻哼中被绞碎，烟消云散。

「她不是那种间谍。」勉强能够听懂一部分他们对话的小警察高声的反驳道，这瞬间为他惹来了两道视线，他挺直了脊背，并不认为自己的话存在任何问题，「她是一名间谍，但我知道她，她从来没有想过伤害我，她甚至是拯救了我的生命，她——」

「开完会了吗，男孩们？」艾达独有的性感沙哑嗓音打断了小警察焦急的解释话语，他猛地一顿，与另两位‘他’做出了同样的动作，将视线集中在了艾达身上。他猛地站了起来，似乎在又一次确认艾达的完好无损，他的呼吸因为回想起了不久前发生的一切而变得急促。

她刚洗完澡，肯尼迪的目光迅速的扫视着她，注意到了她黑色的发梢还有些水珠在往下滴。她大概是匆忙的吹干了头发，然后穿着……穿着他的睡衣走了出来。肯尼迪认为自己还没有那么健忘，他总该认出这件属于他的，印有着橙色跳跳虎的睡衣。这当然不是他的品味，他想，他可没时间一件件的挑选自己的睡衣，这只不过是他随手一拿，不小心购买的。

「大概吧。」里昂回答道，艾达的出现打破了刚才沉闷的气氛，这让他终于能够不用想是面对工作般的面对这些‘他’，「但我们不知道该如何解决目前的状况，我是指，将他们送回过去可不是眨眨眼就能够办到的。」

「艾达，我……」肯尼迪有些犹豫不决的朝她靠近，他的脚步过于小心谨慎，如同艾达在他过于接近时会像是一只受惊的猫咪般突然灵巧的离去，就像是她在西班牙不假思索的掏出绳枪从他面前飞走一般。他踏出了几步，在艾达并未有任何躲避的迹象，反而是似笑非笑注视着他的时候松了口气，他扭动了几下僵硬的肌肉，「我很抱歉。」

「为了什么？」艾达有些讶异的挑了挑眉，她倒是没想到对方在表现的如此严肃谨慎的情况下只是为了走过来给她一个道歉。

「为了……」他为艾达的询问感到语塞，为了他在西班牙的表现，当然，他因为寄生虫病毒的缘故试图伤害她，他总想着在下一次遇见艾达之后正式的朝她更为认真的道歉，但她似乎并不是特别在意。他欲言又止，表情像极了被主人孤零零抛弃在原地的金毛犬。

「那可不是你的错，帅哥。」她轻笑一声，她在注视到对方装束的瞬间又回想起了西班牙所发生的一切，她走上前朝他歪了歪头，发现肯尼迪在她的注视下变得有些窘迫，「而且你已经道过歉了，里……肯尼迪特工。」

肯尼迪不知道艾达是如何在称呼他的姓氏加上职业的时候能够表现的如此亲昵，这种称呼比起提醒他们之间冰冷的立场更像是一种情趣了。他深吸一口气，在艾达与另外两个‘他自己’无法反应过来的时候伸出手，将女间谍抱在了怀中。他想这应该是他在西班牙重新遭遇艾达之后最想做的动作，却因为对方的态度而硬生生的将它更换成了交锋对峙。

他低头在艾达一瞬间的惊愕中蹭了蹭他的脖颈，随后又被猛地拉扯开来。他的手习惯性的摸向了胸侧悬挂着的战术匕首，抬头的瞬间对上了与他一模一样的，看上去大概是充斥着警告的灰蓝色眼眸。他挡在了艾达的身前，像是一头护食的猛兽。

「去找你们自己的艾达，怎么样？」里昂硬邦邦的、一字一顿的这么说道，「我想我会找到方法让你们快点离开这里，回到正确的时间段。」他像是有些赌气般的嘀咕道。


	4. Chapter 4

「这么说你在吃自己的醋？」艾达发出低声轻笑，独特的性感尾音让里昂浑身一震，他有些羞赧的摸了摸鼻子，在女间谍戏谑的注视下懊恼的呻吟一声，对方拍了拍他的后背，这令里昂只能够放弃自己护食的姿态。

「棒极了，我为什么必须要看着我自己抱着你却完全没办法感受到你？」他小声的在艾达耳边嘟囔着抗议道，他想他能够理解另一个他的感受，当年他从西班牙回来的时候确实是有着如此想法，他总想着该如何正式的朝艾达道歉，同时万分的希望自己能够拥抱她——而这个小愿望很快就实现了，就在一个月后，带着戏弄笑容的艾达忽然间出现在他的公寓起居室内，她站在那带着掩饰不住的疲倦，随后他的身体在还思维还未运转过来的时候率先行动了，他拥抱住了她，勒紧了她的腰，像是一只终于见到主人的小狼犬般的蹭着她，本该源源不断的千言万语全部堵在了喉咙，他忽然间发现自己除了叫着她的名字外什么都不会了。

「即便如此，他依旧是你，里昂。」艾达将自己的视线落在肯尼迪的身上，她对于任何一个时期的里昂都过分的熟悉，这一突然窜入脑海中的想法令她愣了一愣，她确实和里昂认识足够久了，而在战场上的相遇、挑逗与保护都已经约定俗成，像是认定了彼此会相互扶持，肩并肩战斗直到生命的最后一刻，并且认为这实在是再正常不过，即使他们如今的身份立场依旧对立。

里昂有些不情愿的哼了哼，像是嘀咕出了一些不成语句的抱怨。行吧，好极了，现在他必须在他们好不容易出现的私人相处时间中将艾达其中一部分注意力分给他——过去的他，他确实有些嫉妒了，就像是女间谍所说的那般吃自己的醋。他当然知道艾达会为什么放下警惕，散去那些属于间谍的危险尖锐变得柔和起来，只有他，他想，他有这个自信，而现在，老天，这可是多出了两个他自己。

「现在太晚了，我明天再和你们解释现在——未来的状况。」里昂看了一眼时间这么说道，接近午夜，但这都是次要的，最主要的自然是因为艾达脸上所挥之不去的倦意，「我去帮你们拿两套衣服，然后洗个澡。」

里昂说完并没有马上行动，而是站在原处与另外两个他干瞪眼，他忽然间为自己的这份提议感到后悔，假使他走上二楼的卧室中拿取衣物，从另一方面来说也是将艾达独自留在了起居室中，让她独自面对过去的‘他自己’，上帝，他实在是太清楚自己在这两个时期的时候对艾达有着怎样的想法与渴望，他可是经历了他们所经历的一切，记得吗？

他想他大概是在等着艾达说一句‘是否需要她陪着他’，但女间谍显然并不打算这么做。几分钟的对视后里昂深吸一口气，他在内心告诫着自己别表现的如此幼稚，再踌躇的原地踏了几步后转身朝卧室的方向走去，他的速度很快，近乎是一步跨上三个台阶。

「想、想要喝点什么吗？」肯尼迪突然间又为自己刚才不经大脑的拥抱感到羞涩，举起自己喝了一口的苏打水结结巴巴的建议道，他仔细的注视着她，她与他在西班牙见面的时候确实不太一样，他想，她看上去比那个时候要更加的危险性十足，一双带笑的金褐色眼眸也显得游刃有余多了。她嘴角的弧度也不太一样，总感觉缺少了那时因为彼此立场而被迫产生的疏远，夹杂了些亲密的宠溺。

「谢了，帅哥，但我还不渴。」她的拒绝像是让肯尼迪一瞬间变得尴尬失落，他摇了摇头大概是嘟囔了一些什么，他注视着她，有些害怕自己过多的言语会令对方掏出自己的绳枪。他挺直了自己的脊背，扭开苏打水的瓶盖掩饰性的喝了一口。

坐在沙发上还未从艾达穿着一件可爱的跳跳虎睡衣出现的画面中回过神来的小警察停留在女间谍身上的目光依旧有些不可置信的发愣，那么他的戒指呢？他迅速地摸了摸口袋，似乎并没有忘记自己的浣熊市想着该和她求婚的打算，他偷偷摸摸的瞄了一眼艾达的手指，发现那上面并未被套上任何的东西，这么说他还没能够求婚，或是她并未带上。

小警察并没有去考虑艾达可能拒绝的想法，艾达的表现很显然是特别的，他可不是蠢蛋，他这么想到，微微的鼓起了脸颊，就算是他也能够看出他——这么说很奇怪——十几年后的他自己与艾达间的亲昵，他们交谈的话语并没有太多，亲密的接触除了刚才那个蜻蜓点水的吻之外也没有其他的表现，但他能够看出来，他们之间就像是——他的脸忽然间红了起来——他们两个之间就像是他的老爸老妈，或者全世界的夫妻那般，带着不言而喻的、自然而然的默契。

「艾、艾达……」坐在沙发上抚摸过自己肩膀上绷带的小警察鼓起勇气打破这阵沉默，他磕磕巴巴的叫着她的名字，一时间吸引了屋内所有的注意力，「你……」他原本想要问她还好吗，但猛然间想起此刻距离浣熊市已经过去十几年了，这样的问题显然有些太傻了，「你穿这件衣服真好看。」

他憋了许久，终于在时间一分一秒紧张的流逝中这么说道，他原本想要说一声可爱，但在艾达等待的注视下又将这个词收了回去，勉强换上了一个听起来没有那么奇怪的。他还真不知道原来艾达会穿这样有着卡通图案的衣服，而且还是他挺喜欢的跳跳虎，「什……什么？」

他在注意到了艾达不断变化着的眼神时才真正的发现自己究竟说了些什么，老天，他原本只是想要关心一下她。

「那么我该说谢了？」艾达挑了挑眉，脸红的就快要冒出蒸汽的小警察所说出的话总是出乎意料，他之前有这么害羞吗？女间谍漫不经心的想到，要知道他还曾经试图在她昏迷不醒的时候亲吻她，「不过这是你的衣服，甜心。」

他、他的！一脸惊愕的小警察瞬间从沙发上弹起来，整个人都为此感到晕乎乎的，他曾经幻想过的画面变成了现实，虽然他并不知道自己究竟是什么时候买了这件睡衣，经过艾达这么提醒他确实发现这件衣服穿在她身上有些偏大，松松垮垮的圆领就差没将她的肩头露出来了。

「甜心，你还从来没这么叫过我。」肯尼迪低声嘟囔着抗议道，不知道为何他总认为他甚至有点比不上傻乎乎的小警察在艾达心中的分量了，这不公平，为什么只有他得到的是冰冷的姓氏？他晃了晃脑袋，依旧摆出那副让人看不清情绪的面无表情，握紧了垂在身体两侧的其中一边手掌，捏住他放在口袋中的小熊钥匙扣。

他有些混乱，仍然不知道该如何处理与艾达的职业立场方面的问题，他在面对艾达时总是不能将内心真正想说的话表达出来，就连如何开腔挽留她都不太清楚。他知道当自己注视着女间谍的背影时无比的想要追逐上去，可惜肩负的任务总是阻止他的真正的想法。

「艾达，我能……我能……」就在肯尼迪打算说些什么的时候，小警察已经先一步有了动作，他朝对方走过去，灰蓝色的眼眸中带着让女间谍熟悉的令人感到兴奋的温暖，他像是害怕自己过于接近而会令她消失不见一般，「我能抱抱你吗？」

刚才肯尼迪的那个拥抱轻而易举的激起了他的渴望，他想他所要求的并不是太多，只要能够清晰的感受艾达确实活生生的出现在他的面前，聆听一会足以安抚他焦躁不安的心跳，他注意到艾达轻哼一声，偏过头倒也没有说些拒绝的话。他迫不及待的朝前快步走去，将有些陌生，但他却仍旧一眼认出的女间谍抱在了怀中，他将自己的脑袋埋在了对方的颈窝中，眼眶有些发热。

她还活着，感谢上帝，她还活着——

「好极了，现在又换上了另一个？」里昂提高音量的布满声线从艾达的身后出现，抓着几件衣服的特工皱着眉，走上前在不着痕迹分开艾达与过去的他的拥抱时顺手将衣服交给了他们。

被衣物盖了一脸的小警察条件反射的往后退了几步，他注视着横档在艾达与他之间的里昂，有点沮丧的拍了拍自己的胸口，又捏了捏自己的手臂，他只是缺少时间进行大量的锻炼，不然他的肌肉也一定会像是未来的他一般。

「你们能够随意使用这两间浴室，我还必须为你们找两条毯子……」里昂一边嘀咕着一边朝沙发走去，他将上面碍事的枕头拿走，将摆放在沙发角落的一叠文件放置在电视柜上，「还站在这里干什么，别告诉我你们想睡在卧房？」他在察觉另外两名‘他自己’并未离开时有点疑惑的询问道，望了一眼艾达又像是想起什么一般猛地摇了摇头，表情变得极为严肃，「不，见鬼的想也别想。」他说。


	5. Chapter 5

里昂花了点时间才将他起居室的沙发整理好，三面环绕的沙发别说是两个人，就算是睡上三个人都没有任何问题。他的公寓中并不存在客房，只有一间放置着简单行军床的书房，他通常在完成从总部带回家中的工作期间会选择在那张不舒适的床上休息一会，老实说他可不希望自己因为卧室舒服的床铺而遗忘了起床，一觉睡到天亮不得不带着未完成的工作承受上司的一顿臭骂。

「行了，你们暂时睡在这里。」里昂拍了拍自己的手，想要找出合适的毛毯可没有那么容易，毕竟他从来都是一个人生活，偶尔，在极其幸运的情况下艾达才会来到他的家中，而他同样会选择与女间谍同床共枕，「所以我们也该……」他望向了艾达，趁他整理沙发的时候走上走梯，再度出现的时候手中拎着一个枕头。

里昂一眼就认出来那是位于卧室的双人床上，属于他的那个蓝色枕头——值得一提的是他在艾达总会出现在他的公寓中时，自从西班牙的任务结束后她的出现，他就在一次偶然间的机会下刻意的将原本单调白色的枕头更换成了红色与蓝色——他用疑惑不解的目光注视着艾达，后者轻巧的将枕头扔给了他。

「什么？」他歪了歪头，让视线在手中的枕头与艾达间来回巡视，老天，千万别是他想的那样。

「睡上几个晚上的沙发对于你来说应该没什么问题，里昂。」她依旧是那副戏谑的带笑嗓音，魅惑动人，但说出来的话怎么也不能让里昂感到愉悦，「男孩们，希望你们的秘密会议已经开完了，而我想你们应该不需要一个个让我哄着入睡，对吧？」

「等等，艾达——」她一只手叉腰转身准备离去，忽然间响起的三重奏又让她不得不停下脚步，她高挑起眉毛注视着三名同时朝她伸出手试图挽留的肯尼迪们，朝他们微勾起嘴角，为这幅画面发出一声细微轻笑，这并不能影响她的决定，艾达想，十几年来一向如此。所以她摆了摆手，然后转身不带一丝留恋的走上楼。

「很好，如果不是你们，我也不会得到这个。」里昂在艾达的身影完全消失后挥舞着手中的枕头抱怨道，他白白浪费了一次能够拥抱着艾达共同入睡的机会，还有什么能够比这个更加难以忍受的吗？他泄愤似的沉重的坐到沙发上，瞪着被他扔在沙发顶端的蓝色枕头。

他恍惚间听见了肯尼迪发出的嘲笑声，而对方确实也这么做了，但比起嘲讽他更像是一种自嘲，如同他每次都会做的那样。这让里昂突然间愣了愣神，这个习惯似乎跟随了依旧，即便是现在他依旧保留了下来。

「等一等，我们不能放弃。」里昂这么说道，他用战场上属于那名特工的，异常认真的眼神扫视着另外两个他，下一秒为卧室房门关闭的声响扭过头，注视着楼梯走道，「我们需要一个计划。」他扭回头这么说道。

「什么计划，睡觉吗？」早已躺在沙发上乖巧盖好毯子的小警察询问道，他打了个哈欠，他所经历的一切让他感到异常疲惫，他累坏了，并且渴望着迅速入睡。不过在为了不让十几年后的他冷场的情况下，他仍然撑起眼皮给出回应。

「一个进入卧室的计划。」坐以待毙吗，不，他永远不会坐以待毙。里昂猛地从沙发上站起来，这吓了准备睡觉的小警察一跳，「我们必须有一个周密的计划，这样才能够确保在安然无恙的进入卧室后不被赶出来。」

「偷偷的进去？」肯尼迪在犹豫半响后开腔道，他原本不太想参与进去，但能够与艾达同床共枕的诱惑实在是太大，或许他在正确的时间段内需要抑制住自己的渴望，可现在呢，美国政府可不会知道他在未来与自己最爱的那名国际间谍躺在同一张床上。他伸出自己的拳头，赞同似的与里昂的相互敲击了一下。

「这会不会太……」大胆了？跟在他们身后走上楼的小警察看上去有些犹豫不决，他还没能够和艾达确认关系，他们应该先进行三次约会，然后亲吻，最后他会捧着戒指跪在艾达的面前——他这么思索着，突然间被拉扯了一下，从队伍的最后方一跃到了最前面，「什么，你们让我——」他不知所措的指了指面前的卧室房门，问道。

「我了解她，她不会拒绝你。」里昂嘀咕着说道，他身边的肯尼迪点了点头。他们彼此都很清楚与艾达最为刻苦铭心的记忆大多都属于浣熊市，他们也知道当艾达触碰到这方面的记忆时总会变得柔软起来，这也是为什么里昂总会学着记忆中还处于浣熊市的时候，在受伤后抓着女间谍的小手臂嘟囔着些撒娇的话，当他摇晃着对方的手臂时，艾达通常不会拒绝他任何要求。

「行、行吧。」小警察有些紧张的咽了咽口水，点点头，虽然他认为这两个‘他自己’的话简直就是天方夜谭。艾达不会拒绝他？她当然会拒绝他，而且不仅仅是一次，她总是以各种的借口从他的身边离开，将他抛弃在原地，这或许都是他的错，假使他能够很好的保护住艾达，她大概也不会——

小警察推开了房门，他在被倾潵的月光照耀着的黑暗卧房中准确的对上了一双金褐色的眼眸，他眨了眨眼，赶在艾达说话前开口，「艾达……我……我只是想要确认一下你在这里。」他不知道该说些什么，只能够将心底话全盘托出，「你没有死亡，对吧，没有那些坠落，没有任何的感染者……」

对方的话语比起询问更像是呢喃自语，他在艾达的注视中尴尬的挠了挠脑后的发丝，随后又在女间谍挥了挥手的同时走上前去，他在她的示意下弯下腰，艾达伸出手安抚性的摸了摸他的脑袋，就像是抚摸着来到全新的环境而焦躁不安的小奶狗。她不知道她的死亡给过里昂如此大的阴影，她的意思是，当她真正能够再度与里昂见面的时候，他已经成为一名合格的特工了，很显然这也悲哀的表示他能够完美的克制住自己的情绪。

站在卧室门口的肯尼迪望着这一切沉默不语，那名小警察总是能够将他堵塞在喉咙，说不出口的话轻而易举的说出来，他不知道自己由心底涌上来的复杂情感究竟是什么，但他很明显的感受到了嫉妒，如果他能够在再度与艾达相逢时不顾一切，将这些说出口——

他被站在身后的自己推了一下，走进了卧室中。这是他所熟悉的卧室，除了小部分改变的、明显是属于艾达品味的装饰品外，与他的完全没有分别，空洞、单调，当他踏上这条道路的时候，注定将失去一些东西——像是艾达，属于里昂·S·肯尼迪的半个灵魂。

里昂一言不发的走上前，他在艾达还未反应过来的时候钻上床将她迅速的抱在怀中，有些任性的力道让女间谍无法挣脱。他将艾达抱紧后并未说些其他的什么，自顾自的这么闭上双眼准备入睡。而站在床边的小警察像是踌躇了半响，他试探性的用手压了压柔软的床垫，在没得到任何的回绝后才小心翼翼的躺了上去，他蜷起双腿，处于一翻身就会掉下床，岌岌可危的位置。

好吧、好吧、好吧——

肯尼迪在黑暗中发了会呆，最终摇了摇头，他抓了抓自己的刘海，放弃似的叹了口气。他绕过床位往另一头走去，按压住内心怎么也无法抑制住的雀跃。艾达正趴在里昂——另一个他的身上，她的右手边被来自浣熊市的小警察所占据，像是没有安全的年轻人紧紧地抓着她的手臂。肯尼迪将自己的目光放在了艾达的左手边，空位不算大，但躺下一个他不存在任何问题，他有些庆幸当自己进行公寓装潢时选择了较大的双人床，大概是因为这张床在展示区的时候套着红色的床垫，这让他想起了她，带了些小幻想的买下了这张床。

他最终还是躺在了艾达的左手边，这让整张床显得更加拥挤了，他一只手谨慎的搭在了艾达的腰上，忽然间加重的重量让垫在艾达下面的里昂皱了皱眉，他像是嘟囔了几句抱怨，在肯尼迪绷紧神经打算在他为此清醒时跳下床的准备中又重新的进入梦乡。肯尼迪松了口气，他朝艾达靠近了一点，女间谍侧头枕在里昂肩膀上的动作令他能够轻而易举的让自己的额头抵着她的脑袋。他嗅到了艾达发丝上的洗发水香味，抬起手臂让手指有些不自然的触碰上艾达的后颈，他摸了摸她早已看不出任何痕迹的脖颈，重新环上她的腰陷入睡眠。

他们就像是三头守窝的猛虎般围绕着自己的珍宝。


	6. Chapter 6

这实在是有些重了，里昂在睡梦中蹙了蹙眉，有些艰难的想要抱着艾达转身换上另一个姿势，却发现自己根本无法动弹。他被紧紧地压住，这显然不只是艾达一个人的重量，他当然清楚这点，毕竟这并不是他第一次抱着艾达睡觉，他又尝试着动弹了几下，却因为拉扯到酸麻的肌肉而龇牙咧嘴。

他沉重的呼吸着，即便是如此依旧没有真正的完全清醒过来，这倒是不小心吵醒了艾达，后者眯起眼睛，从里昂舒适的胸肌上微微抬起头，她眨了几下眼，不出意外地对上了肯尼迪近在咫尺的脑袋，对方比起此刻来说不算长的刘海还未能如同里昂般遮挡住一边的脸颊，他因为艾达的离开而发出了几声抱怨，又往里昂的胸膛上枕了枕，收拢了搂着艾达腰部的手臂企图让她重新贴靠着自己。

她现在倒是完全无法动弹了，艾达提高挑起眉毛，当她偏过头时，牢牢抱着她的一边手臂的小警察映入眼帘，对方看上去睡得并不太安稳，嘴里正嘟囔着像是她的名字，他枕在里昂的一只手臂上，嘴角流出的口水将他的睡衣浸湿了一片，这倒是提醒了艾达望了一眼自己的肩头，被小警察紧挨着的那一块同样被他的口水浸湿了。

她从未想过会出现这样的状况，像是三名不同时间段的里昂同时的出现在她的面前，而与他们每一段的记忆都是她人生中异常沉重的一笔墨色，也同样是里昂的，艾达伸出另一只手抚摸过里昂下巴上青色的胡茬，这么思索道，随后她低下头亲吻上他略微扎人的下巴，这惹来对方一阵咂嘴，抬起手将手掌摁上她的后脑，重新将她压回了自己的胸口。这大概是表示她必须陪着他们继续睡上一次回笼觉？艾达轻哼一声，重新闭上了双眼。

再度率先醒来的是肯尼迪，他摸索了半天发现手臂环抱着并非是艾达柔软纤细的腰肢，而是另一个，更加宽阔坚硬，属于‘他自己’的腰部时猛地清醒过来，他条件反射的往后仰了仰连忙松开了这次环抱，在床铺原本就有限的位置中‘啪’的摔在了地上。他站起来揉了揉自己依旧处于一片混沌的大脑，发了几秒钟愣后才回过神来——艾达不见了，他猛地反应过来，随后连拖鞋都顾不上穿，在即将打算冲出卧室的时候，听见了卧室内盥洗室的水声，这才了解到艾达并未离开，他松了口气，又为自己刚才的表现发出了自嘲的笑声。

「醒了，帅哥？」艾达在打开门后第一时间对上了肯尼迪那双灰蓝色的眼眸，习惯性的称呼就这么从喉咙中冒出来，她总认为对方想要提出无数的问题，但最后还是选择了硬生生的憋在了口中。

「是、是的……」似乎还未准备好单独面对艾达的肯尼迪一愣，回答道。他注视着对方睡衣上的跳跳虎图案，一分钟后在发现她并未穿上内衣的时候又有点脸红的移开视线，「所以……你没将它交给威斯克，对吧？」

老天，见鬼，他不该问这个，肯尼迪在这句话脱口而出的下一秒便后悔了，现在不是工作时间，而你与艾达也并非站在对立的战场上，但他就是克制不住，他只是有点焦急并且单纯地想要了解到艾达并未辜负他的信任——这对于他来说异常重要，他想，他只是……只是像通过这个问题表明他们对彼此依旧有着相同的感觉，该死，他只是想要知道艾达对他的态度，他不能忍受在几年后得知了对方并为死去，感到欣喜若狂的同时必须面对来自双方职业间冰冷的距离，他不能忍受自己不再是女间谍内心重要的存在。

随后肯尼迪又很快感到自己的问题实在是傻透了，他们已经在一起了，未来，这说明他的担忧全都是无意义的，假使艾达将寄生虫样本交给了威斯克，他对她的态度会有所改变吗？肯尼迪叹了口气，不会，毫无疑问，他有时候甚至怀疑自己为了艾达能够站在与全世界对立的那一面，这实在是有些疯狂了。

「没有，如果你真的需要一份答案的话。」艾达没有犹豫的给出答复，她想当时或许是里昂的态度改变了她的想法，她既然违抗了威斯克的命令不去杀了里昂，甚至还保护帮助他，那么她也可以违抗第二次，拒绝将寄生虫样本交给他。对方似乎为这份答案而真正的松了口气，这实在是有点可爱了，是了，她都忘记对方并不知道威斯克早已死去。

肯尼迪看上去还想顺势说些什么，但他即将脱口而出的话语很快被从噩梦中惊醒，叫着艾达的名字的小警察所打断，对方似乎在梦里又回到了那个地狱般的城镇，再度面对了艾达的死亡，这幅画面很令人感到熟悉，肯尼迪想，这就是几年前的他，还未得知有关于艾达的情报，没能够进行西班牙那次任务的他。

「艾达，你还在这里！我们必须离开这里——」小警察匆匆忙忙的床上弹起来，一把抓住艾达的小手臂就试图着往外走去，他紧绷的神经像是并未松懈下来一般，「我找到离开的方式了，那辆列车——」他突然间愣在了原地，低头看了一眼踩在卧室毛茸茸地毯上的脚丫，他又有些茫然的抬起头看了一眼肯尼迪，随后是他身边的艾达，阳光正透过轻薄的窗帘撒入，令艾达的脸颊弧度看上去柔和极了，没有丧尸、没有生化武器，没有死亡，有的仅仅是宁静与美好。

「抱、抱歉……」小警察有些羞赧的道着歉，他握着艾达手臂的手指紧了又紧，最后带着不舍缓慢放开，「我只是有点……」

如果他脑袋上有耳朵，肯定是耸耷下来的。艾达为自己的想法嗤笑一声，她压抑着内心为小警察条件反射的表现而不断翻涌着的复杂情感——她没有错过对方在发现她时那一瞬间、就连整个人都为之亮堂起来的喜悦——她伸出手再一次揉了揉他的脑袋，带着些许安抚。

几分钟后，洗漱完毕的两名肯尼迪站在料理台前为早餐而忙碌着，里昂还没有起床，老实说肯尼迪还从不知道自己如此能睡，他想，而在他准备说些什么进行嘲讽的时候，却注意到艾达竖起了食指贴在唇边，歪了歪头示意他禁声。她并不想吵醒他，甚至想让他多睡一会，肯尼迪无法克制的感到了些许的嫉妒，即便正在床上呼呼大睡的人是未来的他。

「你知道她从来不是那种间谍。」小警察在煎蛋的途中忽然间这么说道，这打断了肯尼迪的思绪，他将视线从运作中的咖啡机上移至对方的身上，后者依旧认真的盯着平底锅中的鸡蛋，注意着不要将它煎的太久。

「我知道。」他低声回答道，「但有很多事情是你所不知道的。」

「她为了夺取病毒样本来到浣熊市，却帮助了我并且救了我一命，你知道她的手枪中没有子弹。」小警察的声音变得有些硬邦邦，他可不太喜欢肯尼迪对艾达所露出的那一副怀疑的态度，他不知道在这几年间他经历了什么，但他知道自己永远不会试图将艾达当做是他的敌人。

「我知道。」他的声音更加接近于低沉的吼叫，「可这并不能改变什么，我们之间的立场，如果我太过于接近她，或与她太过于亲密……该死的，你以为我愿意这么做吗，你知道我在得知艾达‘死去’直到能够真正的再度遇见她的这几年间经历了什么吗？」

他从来没有一刻停止过寻找她的消息，并为此抱有着极大的希望。他想着他与艾达再度见面后该做些什么，是邀请她进行一次约会、继续在浣熊市的那次亲吻，还是直接捧着戒指单膝跪在她的面前，而这一切他妈的都没能够发生，他调查出了她的踪迹，她接受威斯克的雇佣并且正在为他工作！

肯尼迪剧烈的喘着气，后知后觉朝过去的自己发火实在是太傻了，他不会知道当他调查出艾达正为威斯克工作时的那份绝望，他说服自己她并非是那种间谍，她并不会让病毒落入不该落入的人的手中，他不间断的说服着自己，他们之间并不存在任何的鸿沟，直到他在西班牙遇见她——他们进行着火药味十足的对峙，肾上腺素一路狂飙至极限，但她却屡次保护了他、帮助了他，这无疑让他感到混乱，所以他才在最后选择了毫无抵抗的将寄生虫样本交给她。

他当然能够反抗，一名训练有素的特工并不会因为自己被枪指着脑袋而无计可施。

他短暂的闭上双眼，平复自己的呼吸。他将咖啡倒入了明显是属于艾达的红色马克杯中，在准备端给她的转身之际撞上了终于睡醒的里昂，对方望了一眼杯中的咖啡，顺手加了两颗糖进去。

「她喜欢甜一点的。」对方随口解释道，就像是了解艾达的喜好是一件再自然不过的事。


	7. Chapter 7

这已经不是第一次肯尼迪能够感到一柄带有着醋意的尖刃戳进他的内心，未来的‘他自己’与艾达极其的亲密，这会令他涌起一股本不该存在的期盼，他大概会在返回了正确的时间段后迫切的希望未来的来临。这还真是糟糕，他想，他可不希望自己变成未来这副胡子拉碴的模样，但他又迫切的想要知道自己与艾达之间究竟发生了什么。

「她喜欢稍微甜一点的咖啡？」站在他身旁将煎蛋装盘的小警察异常认真的记了下来，甚至是重复了好几次避免自己忘记，「那么她会喜欢甜点吗，我的意思是……」他有些不好意思的挠了挠脑袋，与刚才特工气场全开，流露出恼怒的‘自己’搭话，「如果她喜欢甜点，我能够做点给她吃。」

他们确实擅长做甜点……或者说是各式的菜肴，这要归功于他们温柔的母亲。肯尼迪注视了几秒钟像是对于他与艾达之间的关系立场没有任何烦恼的小警察，又将视线转移回了女间谍身上，后者正偏过头与未来的他凑的极近，像是在低声的交谈着些什么——肯尼迪实在是想不出他们会交流工作之外的话题，如同普通人一般。

他好不容易才克制住窥伺他们谈话内容的欲望，端着咖啡站在原地良久后才反应过来该将马克杯放置在餐桌上，他听见了艾达的轻笑声，对方伸出手用食指调戏般的刮了几下里昂的下颚，他注视着未来的他自己因为艾达的动作愣了一愣，随后顺势凑上前去在女间谍的唇角偷走了一个轻柔亲昵的吻。他的那些胡茬吻起来肯定不舒服，肯尼迪皱了皱眉这么想到，如果是他肯定不会这么轻而易举的分开，他会咬住艾达的下唇，再小心翼翼的用舌头舔弄着，他会让她的嘴唇被他的唾液浸湿变得水润——

「该吃早饭了。」肯尼迪走上前用硬邦邦的语气打断了未来的他与艾达之间所进行的感情交流，他敢打赌他并未让一丝一毫的嫉妒从语气中流露出来，但女间谍依旧用那副了解他，像是将他整个人看穿无处遁形的眼神瞥了他一眼，她挑了挑眉，在里昂不情愿的抱怨中从沙发上站起来。

肯尼迪忽然间抿起唇严肃的望着艾达，他想他的目光可能包含了太过于多的渴望，像是为了刚才里昂所得到的那个吻而耿耿于怀，他没有办法说些什么，甚至不能像是浣熊市的小警察般摇晃着她的小手臂，拉扯几下她的衣服下摆，他只能够站在那里，直到艾达的眼神从疑惑变为了然。

「所以你是在撒娇吗，帅哥，为了你的早安吻？」她忽然间用戏弄的语气调侃道，打着哈欠的里昂站在她的身边，如同与主人寸步不离的金毛巡回犬一般，对方很明显在警告着他别再试图像是昨天那样抱上去，而早安吻基本上是不可能，但肯尼迪认为他可不会被自己的眼神吓到，他盯着未来的自己良久，猛地勾起了嘴角。

「我甚至是认真的刮干净了自己的胡茬，艾达。」他这么说道，同时赶在女间谍并未从他这句话的意义中回过神来的时候倾身上前，迅速的让自己的嘴唇贴上她的，他想他大概没办法实施自己的打算，因为下一秒里昂便一把将艾达拽回了怀中，看着她的嘴唇就像是在委屈的抱怨着什么。

艾达的嘴唇就如记忆中一样的柔软，肯尼迪想到，那已经是距离他良久，属于浣熊市的记忆了。他将伤痕累累的她拥抱在怀中，她吻了他，带着一丝血腥味却温暖的吻成为了他最为柔软的、刻骨铭心的回忆。

「我以为你知道我就是你。」他在里昂的怒视下倒显得极其坦然，他就是他，那么他就会了解他的感受，然后他注意到里昂垮下了肩膀，轻轻地摇了摇头。他眯起眼睛就像是回想起了什么——应该是他此刻的感受，肯尼迪这么思索道，当然不是指这个早安吻，而是他在再次遇见艾达之后，迫不及待的、想要不顾一切吻上她的感受……可他们之间冰冷的界限提醒了他，令他从幻想中回过神来，但是现在……现在……他想放纵一下自己，在未来。

「见鬼。」里昂低声的咒骂道，没有做出其他过激的举动。正因为他是过去的他，所以他才完全无法对此有着意见，从西班牙回来之后，他在面对艾达的事情上绝对是一团糟，他想要见她，身体内的细胞为此焦躁不安，他想念她的裙摆、她戏谑的嗓音、她高扬起的眉毛，她细白的脖颈曲线、她的一切——所以他才在她意外出现在他的公寓中时，秉去了所有思想将她紧紧地禁锢在怀中，他亲吻着她，感受着她的体温，品尝着她的味道——她在他的怀中，为他驱散了所有的梦魇，「老天，别告诉我又来一个。」

里昂注视着逐步靠近的小警察，有些警惕的挡在了艾达面前，当然他也不知道自己能够挡多久，毕竟浣熊市的他对于艾达来说向来都是特殊的。但他可不能再让……即便是过去的‘他自己’也不能够再度亲吻艾达，上帝，这实在是太他妈的奇怪了，他看着他自己，他理所当然认识他自己，他每天……过去的每天都能在镜子中见到的那张脸，亲吻艾达，他们有着同样的记忆，大部分相同的（除去近几年他养成的）习惯，他们根本就是同一个人，可就是他妈的作为不同的个体出现在了此刻，他知道当他们返回过去正确的时间段时他们还是他……行吧，他有些混乱了。

「但艾达亲了你们两个，唯独漏了我，这不公平！」小警察抗议道，他正在寻找着机会靠近艾达，老实说他在未来的‘他们’的注视下涌起了一股叛逆的冲动，本该在他十六岁时就消失在他青春期的叛逆再度涌了上来，他知道他们与艾达有着比他要多得多的回忆，作为未来的他对他了若指掌，但……艾达说爱他，就在不久之前，甚至还没有过上一天的时间。

「那么就让我给你一个早安吻这么样。」里昂皱着眉说道，作势走上前就要朝着过去的自己亲上去，这样的展开让小警察愣了愣，但他很快在气势汹汹的特工面前反应过来，迅速的躲避了他的靠近利用灵巧的身姿从他的侧面钻过去，他差点被沙发绊倒在了地毯上，不过这无所谓，他想，在里昂转过身一把从后面揪住她睡衣衣襟的同时吻上了艾达，女间谍看戏般的、饶有兴趣的站在原地没有动弹，她的瞳孔在小警察吻上她时不着痕迹的收缩了一下，这不仅仅是唤起了里昂的，也同样唤起了她的记忆。

里昂重重的叹了口气，他在内心默念着这不过是他自己，过去的自己，别去计较他是否吻了艾达，如果真要算起来，他还曾经在浣熊市的时候就吻了她，不对，那时艾达吻的是他，但也是他——里昂甩了甩自己的脑袋，他抬起头，不知道是不是错觉，他总认为肯尼迪的目光中带了些幸灾乐祸，一闪而过，他没办法看的太清楚。

「你知道他总会是特殊的那一个。」肯尼迪站在里昂的身边低声说道，他注视着被艾达逗弄的满脸通红的小警察，刚才的幸灾乐祸倒也完全消失无踪，他望向里昂，后者低垂下眼眸沉默不语，大概是赞同了他的说法。他没办法从他的脸上观察到更多的情感，他过长的金棕色刘海总是会将大部分情绪遮挡住，「而且他并没有任何的负担，我是指……」

「我想我也没有太多的负担，如果你单指与艾达的工作立场的话。」里昂打断了他的话，转身往餐桌的方向走去，「我能够为了保护她站在与世界对立的一面，即便她可能为新安布雷拉工作。」但幸好那只是个误会，里昂在内心补充着松了一口气，他能够保护她，却不能够确保他在国际的通缉追杀中安然无恙。

「什么？」里昂的嘀咕声太小了，以至于肯尼迪并没能很清晰的分辨出他后一句话说的是什么，他有些想要询问对方如此笃定他与艾达并不会成为敌人的原因，却又在想起了刚才那份自然而然的亲昵之下咽回了这个愚蠢的问题。他从来没有这么迫切的像要知道当他从西班牙那次重新相遇的任务结束后直至今日，他们之间究竟经历了什么。

「没什么。」里昂敷衍道，他绅士的为艾达拉开餐椅，同时将餐桌上她喜欢的酱汁摆放在她的面前，他为她的面包涂上了一层厚厚的蓝莓酱，他看上去十分的愉悦，像是正在享受着这些日常的小细节。

来自浣熊市的小警察与刚从西班牙结束任务的特工都不会知道这如同正常人般的一切有多么的难得可贵。


	8. Chapter 8

小警察惴惴不安的坐在艾达的对面，他没能够成功从两名特工的手中争过属于艾达身边的座位，只能捡剩下的。但这也没什么不好，他这么自我安慰道，毕竟他抬起头就可以注视到女间谍，后者带了些享受的抿着马克杯中的咖啡。这已经足以令他感到满足了，小警察想，他从来不认为自己能有机会与艾达一起悠闲地吃早餐，他甚至在昨晚还抱着她睡觉……虽然并未能整个将她抱在怀中，仅仅是搂住了她的手臂，但这足够让他感到兴奋，他的双耳忽然间有些发热，他昨晚在睡着之前还偷偷的亲了她一下，虽然只是亲吻她手臂的肌肤。

「如果你再盯着我看，那片培根就要被你送进鼻子里而非嘴里了。」艾达忽然间抬起眼眸注视着不知道在想些什么，脸颊有些不自然染上红晕的小警察，后者猛地愣了一愣，连忙低头检查自己插在叉子上的培根，他还没将自己的手举起来，所以根本不存在艾达所指出的那个问题。

「抱、抱歉。」他有些沮丧的说道，似乎认为自己又将事情搞砸了。艾达大概不太喜欢在吃饭的时候被人盯着看吧，不，应该是每个人都不喜欢，但他没有办法阻止自己不去望着她，他只是有点……为这一切感到有些缺乏真实感。

他将培根塞进自己的嘴里，艾达又发出了那种令他感到心痒的轻笑，未来的艾达确实与过去有着很大的不同，他想，他所认识的艾达总是带有着过多的防备，或者说在他面前表演的像是一名需要帮助的幸存者，他知道那并不是她本来的性格，他们直到最后一刻才真正的亲密起来，然后——小警察短暂的闭上双眼——然后她死了。

他的呼吸可能为此停滞了几秒，他知道他那个时候除了在内心一遍又一遍无比悲怆的叫着艾达的名字外别无选择，他仔细的盯着她的脸庞，直到她的眉眼能够被深深地刻画在心里，他没想到他能够与她这么快的相遇，这可能一定程度上安慰了他，但他无比的像要知道在他们成功的逃离浣熊市后，他与艾达的再度相逢是在什么时候，他们在彼此相见的时候哭泣了吗，或者是夹杂着哭泣的拥吻，那实在是太‘电影’了，里昂，他对自己说，也许他们是在一个更加浪漫的环境中重新相遇，无意间的擦肩而过，他猛地反应过来抓住了她的小手臂，在街道上将她紧紧地搂抱在怀中……他忽然间又望向了餐桌另一头的肯尼迪，紧张的咽了咽口水，他不知道自己是否该将这个疑惑说出口。

肯尼迪瞥了他一眼，并未说话，他忽然有些不知道该如何与过去的他进行交流，他的意思是，对于艾达抱有着纯粹的喜爱，单纯地想要接近她，并非经历过那些该死而又痛苦的特工训练，醉倒在酒馆不间断的叫着她的姓名，在不放弃的寻找着可能有着她的痕迹的任务时发现了她为威斯克工作时的那种绝望。他不知道这一切，老天，为什么他不知道这一切，为什么他能够毫无顾忌的接近艾达？

他深吸一口气，压住自己没由来往上翻涌的怒火。他不知道自己为什么会生气，在场的所有‘他’，无论是过去还是未来，就像是只有他自己会纠结于这个问题，他用叉子戳着盘子中因为蛋黄的流出而黏糊糊的煎鸡蛋，他不喜欢这种半生不熟的模样，之前他可能觉得无所谓，但他现在是确确实实不喜欢了。

「浪费食物吗，帅哥？」艾达一只手撑着脑袋注视着像是在生闷气的肯尼迪这么说道，这简直就像是他们在西班牙相遇的那会，得知了她为威斯克工作的里昂也像是此刻一般，干巴巴而又气鼓鼓的询问着她，他就像是在全程在生着闷气，特别是当她耍了他一通将钥匙扔给他，毫不犹豫的摁下了岛屿的引爆装置后。所以她才会在不久之后带着安抚的心态来到了里昂的公寓，原本仅仅是想着叙个旧，却没想到那次的相遇引发了双方间刻骨的思念。

他们在几秒钟的对视后紧紧地拥吻在了一起，她的肋骨被里昂的拥抱勒的生痛，对方近乎是乞求的将舌头挤进她的嘴里，绝望的味道在这个吻中蔓延开来。他吻着她就像是下一秒即将抵达世界末日一般，她咬破了他的舌尖，血腥味刺激着彼此的欲望，热度不断上升燃烧，当她反应过来这一切的发展和预期有着差别的时候，里昂已经吻着她，将自己沉重的撞进了她的体内，他将她压倒在沙发上，粗粝的呼吸着，执着的、一遍又一遍的随着撞击的节奏叫着她的名字，带了些委屈。

「不，我只是……」肯尼迪连忙抬起头对上了艾达的视线，她正注视着他，嘴角悬挂着一丝笑容，就像是透过他看到了些他所没有经历过的回忆，这让肯尼迪稍微好上一点的心情更加的沮丧，他匆忙将盘子中恶心的煎蛋赶进嘴里，举起手边摆放着的果汁灌进口中，「这个煎蛋实在是——」

「艾达说她喜欢吃稍微嫩一点的，所以我认为我的厨艺还是挺不错的。」小警察打断了肯尼迪即将脱口而出的嘲讽与嫌弃，这么说道，他也很意外艾达会在餐前这么说，她告知了他她的喜好，同时这份喜好还与他一样，老实说他也不太喜欢吃太老的煎蛋。

「这个煎蛋的味道确实不错。」肯尼迪嘟囔着，他刚才说了什么，最讨厌这种煎蛋吗？那你一定是听错了，他分明说的是最喜欢，没错，从今天开始他最喜欢的煎蛋就是这种程度的，就与艾达一样。

她对于食物的要求自然是无所谓的，只是她记得里昂喜欢这种，她朝收拾盘子的特工望了一眼，后者摇晃着脑袋就像是在轻哼着一些歌曲。他总会为了一点小事而感到愉悦，艾达想，像是一餐合乎口味的丰盛早餐，她不知道里昂为何会对早餐如此的执着，也许是因为他挺喜欢抹了一层厚厚蓝莓酱的吐司。

他喜欢与艾达共进早餐，即便是今天的餐桌上迫不得已多出了两枚电灯泡，这也无法阻挡住他为此感到愉快。里昂将盘子放进了洗手池中，用洗洁精洗净后再将它放置进了消毒碗柜里。通常他与艾达不需要使用如此多的餐具，其中一部分是从橱柜的最里层取出来还是全新未拆封的。

「所以我在几年后就会变成这副模样，因为洗碗而感到愉悦？」肯尼迪干巴巴的嘲讽道，他似乎不愿意放弃任何一个能够讥讽未来的他的机会，看看他的胡渣，艾达不会喜欢在亲吻他的时候被扎到皮肤，还有他的刘海，那实在是太长了，真的不会影响视线与战斗吗？他又深深地叹了一口气，后知后觉自己的行为确实有点傻了，「这么说接下来的几天我们都必须被关在这间小公寓中，那都不能去？」

「没错。」里昂没有犹豫就给出了回答，他将捋起的衣袖放下来，凑到艾达的身边给了她的一个毛茸茸的面颊吻，他还没有刮自己的胡子，毛茸茸的胡须蹭到了她的脸颊上。女间谍皱了皱眉就像是有些嫌弃的推搡了他一下，就在肯尼迪打算为刚才自己的想法点头的时候，她又重新拽住了里昂的衣襟，嘴唇轻柔的摩擦在他的嘴角。

「像是一只被关在笼子中的仓鼠？」肯尼迪停顿了几秒钟这么反驳道，他会在公寓中发霉，毫无疑问，而他也对未来的世界感到好奇，所以那些汽车并不能飞在空中？随后他又想起了更多，他望着里昂，注意到他依旧没摆脱一名‘特工’的身份，这表示病毒在未来，最起码在这个时间段仍然是存在着的。

当然了，他一点也不会怀疑假使一天他能使病毒从地球上完全消失，从特工的岗位上退休之后，会立刻买下一栋带着篱笆与花园的白色小房子，在和艾达在结婚后一同住进去，两个孩子和一条狗，而他也会重新考虑再度成为一名碌碌无为的警察，拯救世界？噢，那是在添油加醋渲染之后讲给孩子们听得枕边故事了。

「除非你们想要引发骚乱，我是指……美国政府。」里昂耸了耸肩，他好不容易才解决了一个麻烦，暂时不想如此轻易的陷入另外一个。他可没办法花上时间和那群老家伙解释突然出现的两名来自过去的‘他自己’，更加不想让他们作为观察品被送往研究所，那可是过去的他，记得吗，「我认为待在这里是最佳的选择。」

里昂说完之后忽然间望向了艾达，他朝她歪了歪头眨着眼，就像是在征询艾达的意见。他可不想让艾达因为眼下的特殊情况而离开，噢老天，他们原本有足够多的假期与时间待在一起，希望这份计划不会被这次小意外而冲毁。

他的眼神一下子惹来了另外两名的恍然大悟，随后他们转头学着里昂的动作朝艾达望去，同时眨着自己像是闪烁的狗狗眼一般的灰蓝色眼眸。

三重攻势，艾达想，她根本溃不成军。


	9. Chapter 9

艾达原本以为她并不会在意这些，毫无疑问，就像是三个可怜兮兮注视着她如同望着她利用绳枪消失在视线中的肯尼迪们，三双一模一样的、像是闪烁着亮光、波光粼粼海洋般的灰蓝色眼眸，这会让她为离去的想法感到罪大恶极，她想，三倍的里昂、三倍的狗狗眼、三倍的效果。

「那么你想要怎么解决你的小问题，里昂。」她一只手叉腰歪了歪脑袋询问道，一丝微笑像是光束般在她的嘴唇上跳耀着，她朝他们眨了眨眼，最先脸红的意料之后是来自浣熊市的小警察，他的脸颊为艾达的笑容泛起了两团红晕，「或者说你想在解决之前让我待在这里陪着你们？」

「是陪我。」里昂有些不赞同的皱了皱眉，他可不愿意让自己的艾达陪着另外两个人，虽然他们是来自过去的他，他凝视着艾达，几秒钟后才反应过来他直白的说了些什么，为此感到困窘的抓了抓额前过长的金棕色刘海，他只是有些不经意，控制不住，老天，一定是存在于他身边的另外两个‘他自己’影响了他的判断，「不，我的意思是——」

「不？」艾达饶有兴趣的轻哼着重复道，站在她面前的特工瞬间愣了一愣，随后很快的摇了摇头。

「不……我是说，是的……噢，老天——」里昂懊恼的呻吟一声，他说道，注视着艾达那双戏弄的金褐色眼眸，也顾不上判断对方是否在耍着他，「你能留下来，我是指，这很好，棒极了，我需要你留下来，艾达……」

他们现在可没有着一栋楼的间距，对吧？里昂条件反射的低头看了一眼，映入眼帘的是他起居室内白色的毛绒地毯，艾达就站在另一头，现在他想要跨过这张毯子出乎意料的简单，而不是只能够注视着女间谍手中的绳枪发呆，老天，他敢打赌绳枪绝对是最差劲的存在，如果有机会他一定要与制造者好好地谈一谈，没错，带上他的生存小刀，与对方礼貌的、理性的谈一谈。

里昂跨出一步想要朝艾达靠近，他已经预想好自己要如何抓住艾达的手腕，或者是与她十指相扣，你能够将她挽留下来，特工，他这么鼓励自己，这可不是战场上，在私底下艾达向来不会斩钉截铁的拒绝你，她会在踌躇半响后再进行拒绝，拒绝他大部分的请求，在心情极佳的情况下带着戏谑的调侃答应小部分。

他已经伸出了手，并且场景已经在脑海中构建好了，他会紧紧地抓住她，而艾达则会无奈又宠溺的答应，运气好的话他还能为自己争取到一个吻，他能够用自己长着胡子的下巴蹭一蹭女间谍的脸颊——

「艾达，我需要你。」小警察先一步在里昂惊愕的、瞪大双眼的注视下轻车熟路的抓住了艾达的小手臂，他像是有些委屈的鼓起脸颊，他肩膀上的伤势并没有先前痛的那么厉害，这代表着他不用虚弱的靠在走道上气喘吁吁的说出这句话，「就别再……别再将我抛弃在身后了。」

他为自己在浣熊市的遭遇感到了细微的委屈，他总是想着带着艾达一起逃离这座噩梦般的城市，他一直思索着该如何保护她不受到伤害，他想他需要艾达的帮助，他一个人总是没法完成这些，但艾达待在身边却能够让他信心十足，他想要向她求婚，他被她利用着，但他心甘情愿——可艾达总是试着甩开他、抛弃他，消失在他的面前，仅仅将一脸疑惑迷惘的他留在原地。

小警察的话让艾达一顿，她能够拒绝里昂，他们彼此都知道私人时间的相处少的可怜，他们都有着不同的立场与目标，即便是他们已经足够亲密，相互毫无保留的信任着。但她发现当她的视线对上小警察时，拒绝的话怎么也无法说出口，她想起了他曾经保护着她、他执着的跟在她的身后、她说她爱着他，她或许还是欠了他，或者说他们两个之间的纠缠永远无法计算还清，那一瞬间她就像是回到了浣熊市，而里昂正朝她露出足以令人无比兴奋的温柔笑容。

她想她可能是点了点头，无意识的、不经大脑的点了点头，这一瞬间让小警察灰蓝色的眼眸亮了起来，如同大片的银汉鱼越过风暴离去后的海洋，她又偏过头望向里昂，她的特工一脸阴晴不定的站在原地，维持着准备朝她走过来的动作。真可爱，她想，无论是过去了多久，里昂究竟成长为了一名怎样可靠又胡子拉碴的特工，他在她心中依旧是如同初遇那会，这名执着笨拙，还容易害羞的小警察一般的可爱。

肯尼迪不着痕迹的松了口气，他想他可能还真没办法毫无负担的说出这些话，他在西班牙时甚至是只能傻乎乎的叫着她的名字，天知道他多想——他当时实在是太想就这么抛弃该有的责任，直接操控着快艇带着艾达前往世界的尽头。但他没能够这么做，他仅仅是无比眷恋的，还夹杂了一些探究怀念的侧过头注视了她一会，她柔和的侧脸弧度，她被海风吹起的柔软漆黑发丝，她的清香在海水的咸腥味中令他留恋。

然后她就消失在了他的面前，带着令人熟悉的戏弄笑容，他的绳枪，他想，他从来没有如此的厌恶过一件武器。

他走上前一把从后面拽过小警察的衣襟，对方为了躲避腿边的装饰品有些脚步不稳绊了一跤，倒在了他的身上，他没能够放开握住艾达小手臂的手指，同时拽着艾达一同摔了过去，肯尼迪后退一步想要稳住身形，却撞上了准备和他做出同样动作的里昂。肯尼迪无法控制的摔在了未来的‘他’身上，而里昂则被三个人的体重砸的一愣，他条件反射的伸出手从后扶住，却仍旧失败了。

「老天，你不觉得你太重了吗？」被压在最下面的里昂揉了揉自己撞到桌角的边缘而疼痛的背部，抱怨的嘀咕道。他推搡了一下靠在他身上的肯尼迪，想要站起来却动弹不得。

「你是在抱怨你自己太重了吗？」肯尼迪丝毫不留情的反唇相讥，他一点也不喜欢倒在未来的他自己的身上，更别提还有一名撞上他、一屁股沉重的坐在他腹部的小警察，上帝，什么幸运的玩意都被21岁的他自己吃下了，他正一脸惊讶的怀抱着艾达，性感的女间谍在他的怀中，而他却必须被过去与未来的自己像是一块三明治肉饼一样夹在中间，「真有趣。」他干巴巴的说道。

里昂的胡子在肯尼迪试图侧身撑起自己的时候触碰到了他的手臂皮肤，这让他再次在内心开始嘀咕着不明白艾达是如何忍受未来的他的胡渣的，他扭动了几下尝试着离开眼下尴尬的境地，但压在他身上的小警察就是不肯动弹，他看上去已经逮住了——是的、是的，当艾达因为这样的小意外摔倒跨坐在你的腰部时，别说是对方，就连他可能都不太愿意起来。他推了几下小警察的后背，在发觉了对方很可能因此前倾亲吻上艾达的时候连忙停止了动作。

「该死，你压到我的腿了！」肯尼迪忍不住大声嚷嚷着，小警察从他身上往下一滑的动作摩擦过他的腿，使他的皮肉叠在一起如同被狠狠的掐了一下，他摸索着有让手扶上什么东西再次尝试着从夹心饼干的位置脱离开来。

「见鬼，所以你要压断我的肋骨吗？」肯尼迪翘起的掌心让他只有手掌最下面一部分扶在了坚硬的物体上，里昂的肋骨因为他毫不留情将全部重量的沉淀在上头的按压掀起疼痛，他像是有点焦躁，特别是当他在遮挡住他视线的肯尼迪微微偏过身，让骑跨在小警察腰部的艾达展露无遗的时候，「好极了！」

肯尼迪在坚持不懈的扭动中终于离开了夹心状态，这也让小警察带着艾达直接落在了里昂身上，后者发出一声闷哼，上帝，现在他的腹部和肋骨一起因为疼痛开始朝他抗议了，里昂深吸一口气，他想要直接将两个人抱起来显然是不太可能，他算得上是求助——或是指了指自己被压痛的肋骨示意肯尼迪欠他一次——望向他，肯尼迪舔了舔嘴唇，忽然间将漫不经心注视着这一切的艾达抱了起来，他从艾达的身后勒住了她的腰，以一种极不舒适的姿势将她拥起来。随后他往沙发的方向退了几步，搂抱着艾达一起摔在了沙发上。

小警察连忙侧滚离开了身下的人肉垫，手忙脚乱的爬起来，艾达的双腿夹住他腰部的触感似乎还没有消退，他咽了咽口水，随后羞赧的捏了捏自己的鼻梁。

「我真想立刻就把你们送回去。」里昂揉着犯痛的部位站了起来，这些比起他在战场上所遭受过的自然无法比较，但他就是——「我想你该松手了。」他注视着执拗的抱着艾达就像是小男孩抱着自己最爱的泰迪熊玩偶一样的肯尼迪，这么说。

他微微移动视线看向艾达，为女间谍被黑色刘海所遮挡住所以无法分辨的表情紧张的眨了眨眼。


	10. Chapter 10

「所以我们现在该怎么办？」小警察注视着十几分钟前被艾达关闭的书房房门，带着些焦急的来回踱步，他扭头望向坐在沙发上像是习以为常的里昂，和侧躺在沙发上靠着里昂的肯尼迪，后者正皱着眉盯着手中的手机，「她生气了吗，因为我们刚才的行为？老天，那只是个意外，如果你不拉开我的话，我根本不会倒下去。」他嘟嘟囔囔着些抱怨，将矛头指向了刚才还搂着艾达腰部的肯尼迪，刚从西班牙结束任务的特工慢悠悠的抬起头，瞥了他一眼。

他的心情已经没有一开始的那么糟糕了，肯尼迪想，艾达的腰就如同他想象中的那样纤细柔软，他想起了她那条将她的曲线展露无遗的红色旗袍，还有她嫩白的大腿——肯尼迪摸了摸鼻子，忽然间觉得温度有些上升，她利用绳枪就像是猫般的从他的面前灵巧的飞跃而去，或是更像是他差点就能抓住的美丽蝴蝶，从他的指缝间翩然飞走。

「让一名国际间谍进入你的书房可不是一名特工应该做的。」肯尼迪将视线从小警察的身上移回了里昂，他正倚靠着未来的自己，对方坚硬的肩膀让他的脑袋有些痛，但这里没有更好的位置了，能够一眼望见书房不受任何阻碍的位置，对方动了动手臂，就像是为他将重量压在他的身上表示不满。

「你知道她不是那种间谍。」小警察先里昂一步将反驳脱口而出，他不明白为什么未来的自己、几年后的自己会对着艾达抱有如此多的戒心，他看上去想要接近她，却总是说这些他们早该知道那并不能用来判断艾达的理由，他有些恼怒，却又有点担忧，他不知道自己究竟是经历了什么才会变成这副模样，艾达……艾达拯救了他，他爱她！

「我知道！」肯尼迪有些烦躁的回应，这已经是他不知道多少次听到相同的反驳了，而这该死的还是从他自己口中，过去的他的口中说出，他深吸一口气，努力让自己变得对此满不在乎，「但她也同时为威斯克工作。」他的声音忽然间低沉下来，连同脸色都变得严肃起来，他曾经预想过假使艾达站在他对立的那一面，他将如何面对，只是没想到这来的如此之快，他根本没有任何准备，不是每个人都喜欢听见自己所喜欢的人死而复生后，又变成了不得不面对的敌人——虽然在西班牙艾达也帮助过他，甚至在危急时刻救过她，他也做出同样的举动，这也是令他如此迷惘的根源。

「但你依旧是交给了她。」里昂突然带了些洋洋得意的插嘴道，他推搡了一下肯尼迪的后背，对方根本就没有将脑袋从他肩膀上挪走，动弹的表现，「我很清楚，虽然这对于我来说已经是几年前的事情了，但我的记忆力一向是很好，特别是在对有关于艾达的事情上。」

「她为威斯克工作，即便是如此我依然相信她，这份信任可一点也不比你少，见鬼，我究竟在说些什么。」后知后觉发现他居然在与过去21岁的自己较劲时，肯尼迪有点懊恼的发出呻吟，他一顿，扭过头继续盯着面前的手机屏幕，就像是那玩意有着无限的吸引力一样，「我只是有点……行吧，如果是我，我也会让她进入书房，甚至在有关于工作的方面都不会有任何的隐瞒。」

「这是不是糟糕透了？」肯尼迪又重新抬起头，他像是在询问身边的里昂，但更像是在自言自语。

「大概？但我能保证这感觉不坏。」里昂不怎么明显的轻笑了一声，他显然是想起了近几年来他与艾达之间所发生的一切，在战场上相遇的互相帮助与肾上腺素飙升的挑逗，她会来到他的公寓，他则会偷偷寻找机会吻上她柔软的嘴唇，他的嘴唇时不时会沾染上对方的口红，而艾达此时则会伸出大拇指缓慢的、带有着些挑逗的磨挲而过。这种感觉是相互的，女间谍所留下的粉饼盒闯入了他的脑海中。

肯尼迪也同时随着里昂的笑声而勾起嘴角，他伸出拳头与对方的轻轻敲击了一下，随后从口袋中掏出了一串钥匙，双眼一眨不眨的注视着上面的小熊钥匙扣。他晃悠了几下，回忆起了自己对它的评价，可爱，这个钥匙扣倒是与战场上危险性十足的女间谍不相符合了，还是说她其实偏爱这种东西？

「什么，你们究竟在说什么？」小警察嚷嚷着询问道，他们听起来像是在谈论有关于艾达的事情，他能够听懂他们所说的单词，但当这些连词连成句子的时候，他是一句话都听不懂了，什么威斯克、什么工作，什么糟糕？「那是什么？」他才注意到那串钥匙扣，他可不认为他自己会买那种小孩子才会喜欢的熊玩偶挂在钥匙上，那太可爱了，一点都不与他相符合。

「艾达送给我的。」肯尼迪故意加重了读音，朝一脸惊讶的小警察高挑起眉毛，没错，他的语气中确实是带了些优越感，他有，他没有，他可不管对方是否是过去的他，他该羡慕他，他在内心这么说，艾达送给他的钥匙扣！他又抬起手在小警察的眼前故意晃悠了几下。他曾经嫌弃这个小熊太可爱了吗……现在这个就是他最爱的东西了，当然了，自他从艾达手中接过的时候，这个钥匙扣已经不能避免的会成为他最重要的小玩意。

「她在西班牙给我的钥匙扣。」里昂解释道，小警察一副看上去随时都可能跑过来抢走肯尼迪手中的钥匙扣的模样让他摇了摇头，他这句话也同时朝对方表明了他也有一个，「还有一个粉饼盒，她留给我的。」里昂陈述着一个事实，倒也没有多想，当然不只是这些，他之前也时不时的会从艾达那里得到些礼物，像是摆放在电视柜旁边，明显不是他的品味却贵的可怕的花瓶……但粉饼盒就像是小熊钥匙扣一样，对于他来说有着特殊的意义——他欠了她一次，上帝，他究竟欠了她多少次？他们之间互相的纠缠估计是永远算不清了，这样很好，他想，棒极了。

「我……我……」小警察找遍的全身也想要找出些不一样的东西，却委委屈屈的发现自己什么都没有，除了艾达临别时所给与的那个充斥着爱意与绝望味道的吻……等等，所以现在是怎么一回事，未来的他正在得意洋洋的展示着艾达所送的礼物，定情信物？

「看来我没必要为你们的秘密会议感到担忧，男孩们。」艾达的嗓音忽然间传来，这让小警察第一时间转过头去，也让肯尼迪瞬间改变了无所事事半靠着里昂躺在沙发上的姿势，猛地弹起来站好，「还是说你们在联合起来欺负……嗯哼，过去的你？噢，你应该知道你已经三十多岁了吧，里昂？」

里昂有点尴尬的清了清嗓，有些无辜的朝艾达眨了眨眼，他们不过是在交换情报，没错，里昂这么在内心反驳道，为了能够让过去的自己更快的了解到未来所发生的一切——他不自在的抓了抓刘海，这个理由连他自己都认为站不住脚。但他没办法朝任何人说出他从艾达这里得到的东西，也没办法与任何人分享，天知道他多想让全世界人都知道艾达属于他。

「所以你忙完了，艾达？」肯尼迪有些犹豫的询问道，他的主动交谈让艾达有些讶异，特别是有关于工作方面的问题，她补充道，对方看上去一直不愿意触碰这一块，她很清楚这点，那个时候的自己也与里昂有着相同的想法和感受，即便是现在……她望向了里昂，她也不曾告诉过对方她的工作内容，却总是对特工了若指掌。她知道这是不公平的，但里昂像是对此感到无所谓一般，无论发生了什么，他都会选择信任她，保护她。

「拜你所赐，帅哥，我告吹了我的工作。」艾达朝他勾了勾嘴角回答道，这个答案显然一下子让肯尼迪紧张起来，他大概在猜测着她的工作，她对他太过于了解，太熟悉了，「别担心，那不是什么特别重要的，而且与你没有任何的冲突。」

「我不是……」肯尼迪想要解释，却发现解释起不了任何的作用，他上一秒确实是为此感到担忧，但相对起艾达的工作内容，那些病毒样本，他更加为她的安全感到忧心忡忡，毕竟他们需要接触的可都是生化武器，「我只是——」他有些挫败的呻吟着。

「我理解，帅哥。」艾达主动走上前亲昵拍了拍他的脸颊，如同她习惯性对里昂所做的那样，随后她听见了特工不满意的清嗓，只能够扭过头再拍几下他，下一秒一直观望着的小警察也不甘心的凑了过来。

这可真有意思。艾达轻笑一声挑起了眉，这么想到。


	11. Chapter 11

「我想喝汽水。」歪靠在艾达身上的肯尼迪伸出脚戳了戳坐在地毯上，将脑袋趴在女间谍双腿上的、已经换上新的绷带的小警察，这么说道，这让后者不明所以的抬起头，似乎在分辨他这句话所蕴含的意义，「我记得冰箱里有可乐。」

经过了短暂的讨论，晚饭之后肯尼迪们终于敲定了用来打发时间的方式，老土的电影夜，但在拥有了艾达的情况下一切都变得不一样了。里昂按照自己的习惯霸占了艾达左手边的位置，他原本是想要将她搂抱在怀中，但在女间谍似笑非笑的眼神中硬生生的改变了主意，他侧靠着她，将双腿摆放在沙发上伸展开来。

而霸占了艾达另一边位置的则是刚从西班牙结束任务的年轻特工，他一言不发的抢在了浣熊市的小警察之前坐在了艾达的右边，一歪脑袋依靠在了她的肩膀上，他紧抿着嘴，像是无论发生什么都不会让出此刻的位置，这让小警察只能用苦恼而又焦急的目光注视着好整以暇观察着这一切的艾达，他当然不情愿坐到隔壁的沙发，只能盘起腿坐在了地板上，令自己的上身紧贴着女间谍温热的双腿。

「所以这和我有什么关系？」小警察在肯尼迪几次不死心的戳弄中不情愿的说道，他现在的姿势舒适极了，趴在艾达的大腿上，稍微偏过头就能让视线划过艾达的下颚、她白皙的脖颈，这也导致他现在的视线在电视屏幕所播放的电影与艾达之间游移不定。

「我记得橱柜中还有爆米花。」里昂打了个哈欠慢悠悠的开口道，他仰起头，遮挡住右眼的发丝稍稍滑落，他转动眼珠望向坐在地毯上的小警察，又将另一份任务递交给了他，「你只要把它放进微波炉里——」

「我知道怎么弄，但为什么是我？」小警察高声的抗议道，现在他像是被两名未来的‘他’所压迫的可怜人了，他甚至没办法坐在艾达的身边，还必须为他们准备观看电影是非必要存在的饮料与爆米花？老天，这些人究竟还记不记得他受伤的肩膀，他刚从地狱般的城市逃出来，带着让人无法忍受的疼痛的枪伤。

「因为你比较方便？」里昂思索了几秒钟后心不在焉的给出了不怎么具有说服性的回答，他又将脑袋往艾达那蹭了蹭，索性直接躺倒在她的双腿上，挤开了原本小警察的位置，他让自己的后脑触碰到艾达柔软紧致的腹部，两双相同的灰蓝色眼眸在仅仅距离几厘米的情况下对视着。

小警察认为他从来没有想过将未来的自己的脸颊上所存在的胡茬刮得一干二净，而在与对方脑袋凑脑袋的情况下也不是特别的舒适，他们在针对他，小警察眨了眨眼可能有点委屈，随后他抬起头望向艾达，后者发出一声轻笑，拍了拍里昂金棕色的脑袋。

「你知道我喜欢哪个口味。」她慢悠悠的冒出这句话，让里昂有点不甘心的转过头将脑袋埋进了她的腹部，小心翼翼的厮磨着蹭了几下，随后沉重的叹了口气，只能够站起来慢悠悠的朝着冰箱的方向走去。

他知道她最宠十几年前的他，里昂揉了揉脑袋这么想到，他从冰箱中取出了四罐果汁，将爆米花扔进微波炉中耐心的等待着，他知道那个时候的他们比此刻要纯粹多了，他们之间没有任何的立场问题，没有美国政府，他们只是他们自己，他就像是个普通人一般爱上了艾达，而艾达也同样作为一名普通人给与回应。他知道他保护她的次数已经数不太清楚，但唯独浣熊市的那次更让他们两个人刻苦铭心。

他将爆米花从袋子中倒入碗里，顺手尝了一颗。足够甜，是艾达喜欢的味道，里昂思索道，随后又像是想起了什么小秘密似的勾起笑容，他知道艾达总喜欢稍微甜一点的东西，她对甜食的喜好可与她平时的表现不太相同，虽然从脸上的表情看不太出来，但他还是能够感受到她对于这些甜点的心满意足。

里昂回到了客厅，他注意到小警察并未试图抢夺他的位置，反而是继续趴在了艾达的双腿上，他看上去像是抱着她的双腿，里昂皱了皱眉，并且看上去快要睡着了。而肯尼迪则僵硬在艾达的另一边，这时里昂才发现对方正紧握着艾达的右手，整个人紧张兮兮的紧绷着。

他可能是带了点气呼呼的坐回了艾达的边上，搂住她的腰就像是为了宣示主权一般，肯尼迪对于他端来的果汁不满的撇了撇嘴，还是喝了下去。「艾达？」他忽然间用手指捻起了两颗焦黄色的爆米花，试探性的递到了女间谍的面前，他正仔细的观察着艾达的表情，双耳因为他这次大胆的动作而微微发热。

不，那应该是我的工作，投喂艾达的应该是我——

里昂瞪大双眼注视着艾达张开嘴将爆米花咽进口中，她习惯性的卷起舌头轻舔过肯尼迪的指尖，这令对方像是触电般的一顿，灰蓝色的眼眸泛起亮光。棒极了，里昂深深地蹙眉，他深吸一口气，现在应该宣示主权的人是他，他想，忽然间在肯尼迪惊愕的注视中扭过头吻上了艾达的嘴唇，他也有些紧张，但他也没有得到任何的拒绝，他的意思是……可能艾达还未反应过来，他将舌头挤进了她的口中，与她舌尖相抵后细微的磨挲着，随后卷走了她口中的那枚爆米花，匆忙的退开时一条唾液的银丝被扯了出来。

「很有趣？」艾达朝他高挑起眉毛询问道，对方幼稚之极的表现让她觉得好笑，但这同样是有些奇怪的，她想，在里昂……过去的里昂的面前被她的里昂亲吻，她能够感受到另外另个人的视线就快要实质性的燃烧起来了，她舔去了嘴角的那一丝唾液，注视着里昂的目光变得尖锐且危险。

「噢……这只是……」里昂摸了摸自己的鼻子试图解释，他十分不想将自己的行为归结为吃醋，那实在是有点蠢了。他知道对于艾达来说另外两个人都是他——毫无疑问，他们确实是过去的他，过去他每一分每一秒都能够从镜子中望见的样貌，但他想他与艾达的感受肯定是不一样的，除非另外的……过去的艾达同时出现在他的面前，他的脸颊忽然间一红，浣熊市他们第一次见面时，过于年轻的艾达，与西班牙的再度相遇，欲言又止。沉默的帮助他的艾达——时间过去太久了，但他却依旧能够清晰的记得当时的一切，艾达永远穿着她所钟爱的红色，短裙与丝袜，或是性感的旗袍，「我……」

「这说明我要等到十几年后才能再次吻到艾达？」小警察有些愣愣的呢喃道，他望向了坐在一侧的肯尼迪，后者撇开视线的表现说明了他也没能够成功的吻上艾达，他盯着艾达带了些水色的红唇，胸腔因为未来的自己与艾达的熟稔程度有些发闷。

「棒极了，我也想在十几年前就亲吻她。」里昂嘟囔着，如果是现在的他前往浣熊市，他不仅仅会带着艾达成功逃离，解决了那名该死的暴君，还会在一切结束后朝她求婚，正如他先前所想的，白色的房子，两个孩子和一条狗，而现在——他摇了摇头，没有人能够改变历史。

小警察闷不吭声的凝视着艾达，他突然间直起腰仰起头，他瘪着嘴巴，眨着灰蓝色的眼睛很明显是想从艾达那得到一个吻，他将双手撑在她的大腿上，里昂丝毫不怀疑假使他身后有一条尾巴的话，此刻一定欢快期待的摇摆着，他知道艾达不能够拒绝他，他已经做好了艾达会亲吻他——过去的他的准备。

来自里昂苦恼的注视让艾达嗤笑道，她竖起两根手指亲吻着，随后将它们压向了小警察柔软的嘴唇上，她的目光逐渐变得戏谑，没有直接的触碰，但间接的亲吻足够让对方红透了整张脸颊，他开始变得不知所措，自暴自弃的将滚烫的脸颊埋进了艾达的膝间，他喘着气，从未感到自己的心跳如此之快，来自女间谍挑逗的眼神近乎要让他呻吟出声。

这个时候里昂才清楚的意识到穿着一身警服的他究竟有多年轻，要知道现在的他可不会因为——

因为手指的触碰，间接的亲吻就——

他在艾达将手指压在他的嘴唇上轻轻磨挲时猛地屏住了呼吸，她的指腹摸索着他有点干燥的下唇，然后是毛茸茸的胡茬。冷静，特工，他在内心深吸一口气后对自己说道，执起了艾达的左手在她的手心落下了带有着无限眷恋的亲吻，他温热的呼吸喷洒在她的皮肤上，微痒的感觉令艾达缩了缩手指。

所以现在只有他没有得到，肯尼迪捏住艾达的衣摆，有点不满意的轻扯了扯，他对上女间谍饶有兴致的视线，决定暂时放弃纠结双方职业立场的问题，无论是直接的亲吻，还是间接，他都欣然接受，只是……别忘了他。


	12. Chapter 12

起居室安静下来，就在艾达给与了肯尼迪一个轻柔的面颊吻之后，虽然这个吻在他突如其来的偏头动作中演变为了直接压在他的唇上。艾达看上去有些吃惊，他很难从女间谍的眼眸中分辨出什么感情，但他们的距离实在是太近了，近到他甚至能够观察出她瞳孔细微的抖动。他无意间伸出了舌头，在尝试着舔过自己嘴唇的同时不小心触碰到了艾达的，他愣了一愣，似乎还能从她的嘴唇上尝到爆米花的甜味。

里昂看上去有点不情愿，他用下巴蹭了蹭艾达的肩膀以示抗议，但却没有真正的阻止她。那是他——他想，过去的他，或许让未来的艾达亲一下也算不上过分，噢，要知道这也能够算是间接亲吻了他，虽然他无法感受到，但……他想这些奇特的记忆总是会随着这两个人回到正确的时间段后从他的脑海中冒出来。

艾达抬起手揉了揉里昂的脑袋，隐约间甚至能够感受到他脑袋顶上耷拉下来的犬耳，对方伸出手环抱着她的腰，行吧，她挑了挑眉，现在她也算是在三方的压制下动弹不得了，固执的环在她腰间的三个手臂，拥抱着她两条腿的小警察。

「艾达，我想吃爆米花。」里昂深吸一口气不在去想刚才的糟心玩意，他嘟囔着朝艾达撒着娇，似乎这样才能够抢夺她在小警察那的注意力，他朝女间谍张开嘴巴，用期待的眼神望着她，「艾、见鬼——」

肯尼迪面无表情的抓起一把爆米花猛地塞进了他张开的嘴中，这让里昂呛了一下就连脱口而出的咒骂都变得含糊不清，对方忽然间朝他露出了他所熟悉的得意笑容，就像是对于自己此刻的动作极其的满意，里昂一口气噎在胸口怎么也咽不下去，他凶狠的叫着口中的爆米花发出清脆的声响，无法承载的碎屑随着他的动作下落，沾上了小警察贴靠在艾达大腿上的发顶，这让艾达撇了撇嘴感到无奈，她伸手将他的发顶整理干净，朝因为感受到什么而扭头不再主意屏幕而是看向她的小警察露出了一个细微的笑容。

鼓起双颊如同仓鼠一般的里昂连忙与肯尼迪对视一眼，在彼此的眼眸中都发现了问题所在，他们的争锋相对似乎并不能够为双方争取到任何的利益，反而过去的他，二十一岁傻乎乎的小警察变成了最幸运的那个。

「安静的看完电影如何，我的肯尼迪特工？」艾达将水递给看上去有些咽不太下爆米花的里昂这么说道，她平稳的语调硬生生的让里昂感受到了部分的威胁，他为看不见的危险眨了眨眼，接过果汁猛地灌了一口在嘴里，他拍了几下胸口才将它们全部咽下，又朝着艾达耳边无意识的嘟囔了几个听不太清楚的单词。

当然他低落的心情在注意到艾达接过他手中的果汁，无意识的喝上一口后重新亮了起来，所以这杯果汁是艾达的，他想，随即又看向了茶几上摆放着的另外三瓶一模一样的饮料，或者说是艾达根本不在乎这些，他有这么思索道，然后又在发现了艾达嘴角所沾上的果汁时凑上前，伸出舌头帮她舔去。

他的动作可能有那么一点大胆了，但这成功令他的心情好了起来，另外两名将注意力转移至电影上的他并未发现这点，老天，这很好，他可不想再让每个人——是的、是的，他知道那是他，但他还是不想让他，过去的他轻舔艾达的嘴角。

里昂敢打赌艾达只会对他如此的放任，现在他已经不太能够确定自己在艾达心中的地位了，他总认为这名小警察像是排在了第一位，他应该感到高兴吗，那是他，但他更愿意让现在的自己排在最前端，他已经成长到足以在不受重伤的情况中保护她，甚至还能够在为她挡下那些该死的子弹之后并肩作战，他能够放松的与她在战场上互相调侃、说着只有双方才会明白的冷笑话，老实说他可比那名小警察好的太多了，还有——他瞄了倚靠在艾达另一侧的肯尼迪一眼——那名年轻的特工，嘿，那个时候的他初出茅庐，无比渴望的证明自己的能力，而他却又在那样的情况下再度遇见了艾达……已经为威斯克工作的艾达，他想他能够明白肯尼迪的感受，失而复得，却又被冷漠的打入凛冬。

所以他才会在又一次，结束了西班牙任务之后，又一次在公寓中见到艾达后变得急躁并且手足无措，他无法控制的说出了那些质疑的话，用一名特工该有的态度对待那名国际间谍，但他没能够坚持太久，他想，思念最终还是压过了他俩之间冰冷的界限，他迫不及待的想要拥抱她，为他在西班牙因为受寄生虫病毒控制而产生的所作所为道着歉，他听见了艾达久违的轻笑声，他勒紧她的腰，不顾一切的吻上去。

里昂猛然间从记忆中回过神来，他注视着已经结束的电影眨了眨眼，这才发现整部电影的内容都没能够真正的进入他的脑海，他听见了耳边平稳的呼吸声，扭过头时才发现除他之外的三个人已经全部睡着了，艾达正靠在他的肩膀上，而肯尼迪则以同样的姿势抱着她，小警察发出了轻微的呼噜声，有点口水像是沾上了艾达的睡裤。里昂在内心沉重的叹了口气，他想要将艾达以外的两个人叫醒，却又在即将触碰到他们的瞬间一滞。

他知道他刚从西班牙返回美国时究竟有多么的疲倦，曾经遭受过病毒的感受令他在每晚的睡梦中都陷入梦魇，他一遍又一遍的尝试着在掐住艾达脖颈的时候进行挣扎，在她利用绳枪飞走时放下所有的职务追上去，可他却无法这么做，他就像是待在自己体内的看客一般，注视着它们反复不断的发生。

或许更糟糕感受是他从浣熊市逃离之后所得到的，里昂低下头注视着小警察的头顶，眼神穿透他抵达了更为遥远的回忆，他能够被一切细微的声响所惊醒，在黑暗中条件反射的压低自己的呼吸声，他为艾达的死感受到了渗透骨髓的寒冷与绝望，他可能在午夜中像是无法抓住艾达的手那般无力的哭泣着，他想他十几年来从未落泪，而他所有的泪水，都像是在当时全数给与了艾达，艾达从他的生命中消失了，连带着他一部分的感情，这令他变得枯涸。

里昂呼出一口气，他站了起来小心翼翼的移开了肯尼迪环在艾达腰间的手臂，然后是执意抱着她的小警察，他打横将熟睡的女间谍抱起来，后者像是为此惊醒了一秒，随后又在熟悉的气味中再度睡了过去，他努力让自己的步伐变得平稳，轻手轻脚的将艾达抱到了卧室中，放置在了铺好的床上。

然后是肯尼迪与小警察，他有点不情愿，但还是尽可能在不吵醒他们的情况下将他们抱了起来，用的是更加类似于将他们扛起来的抱法，他将发出均匀呼吸声的他自己……过去的他放置在了艾达的身边，肯尼迪在接触到女间谍时条件反射的凑了过去，他勉强睁开眼，确认了艾达的漆黑色发丝后才满意的闭上双眼，他像是亲吻了对方作为晚安吻。

然后是朝她缓慢挪去的小警察，他一转身将半个身体都趴在了艾达身上，脑袋触碰上了她的胸口，这让里昂皱了皱眉，他毫不留情将对方拉扯开来，重新做出了类似于今早的动作，他将艾达抱在怀中，双臂穿过她的腋下搂抱住她的腰，他不忘记拉扯好柔软的空调被，而小警察则在失去了艾达后不耐烦的哼了哼，他又磨磨蹭蹭的蜷缩起来，直到将脑袋罩进了被子里，枕在了艾达柔软的腹部。

老天，如果他因为呼吸不畅而闷死在空调被中，是不是说明这算是他自己间接谋杀了自己？里昂有些恍惚的想到，当他拥抱住艾达又被温暖包围时，脑袋也感受到了昏昏欲睡，他注意到肯尼迪抬起手压在了艾达的胸口，老天，他不应该将手臂放在她柔软的胸部，里昂皱了皱眉，他还没动手移开，女间谍就抢先一步，她被压得有些难以呼吸，伸手推了推肯尼迪的手臂，后者发出一声含糊不清的呓语，变本加厉的将她拥住，他抬起一条腿压在了里昂的腿上，脚趾轻触着艾达的小腿肚。

他现在有些怀疑率先不能进行呼吸的一定是他，棒极了，被过去的自己所谋杀，那么他一定是死法最为丢脸的特工了。浑身动弹不得的里昂模模糊糊的想到，他的呼吸频率逐步的趋于艾达的节奏，他低头亲吻着对方的发丝，终于放任自己陷入了梦乡。噢，希望他不会再一次梦见被BOW踩在脚下，那实在是太令人难以忍受了……或者他更想梦见被艾达压在身下，像是……更多的……艾达……


	13. Chapter 13

里昂很清楚这即将变为一个战场。

他在第三次被两个人同时踹下床的时候，终于忍不住抱怨的咒骂了几句，揉着自己被撞痛的脑袋站起来。他带了些懊恼的注视着重新将属于他的位置挤没的年轻特工，视线在浣熊市的警官所搭在艾达腰部的手臂上停留了一阵，注意到了他埋在女间谍胸口的脑袋。

「见鬼，我真不该将你们抱到卧室。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的说着，认为自己应该将他们仍在沙发上，即便是他们会在睡醒后因为品质不佳的沙发而腰酸背痛，好极了——但这都是他，他可不想在十几年后留下任何的后遗症。

他盯着他们，忽然间咧嘴露出了一个笑容，轻叹了一口气。

最终里昂还是找到了足够多的间隙能让他挤上床，虽然他更想要将艾达直接抱去客房。他重新躺倒在床上，下一秒为肯尼迪的翻身而肘击在他胸口的动作发出一声闷哼，很好，他又一次像是一块汉堡扒般被压在了最下方，他想要挪动手臂换上个更舒服的姿势，却在无法动弹的情况下发现他的手臂被身旁的小警察当成是枕头抱在了怀中。

那么现在抱着艾达前往客房还来得及吗？里昂再度因为重量而有些呼吸困难的时候忍不住这么思考到。趴在他身上的女间谍挪动了几下，随后将脸埋在了他的颈窝处，这让里昂犹豫了半分钟，放弃了脑海中的想法。

这也致使他第二天清醒过来的时候几乎一半身体都被压麻了，肌肉每一次的动弹都令里昂不得不龇牙咧嘴，他习惯性的抬起手试着拥抱住面前的女间谍，在闭着眼摸索了个空后才不情愿的睁开——她并不在昨晚的位置。里昂在迟钝的脑海中艰难的进行思索，他推搡了一下枕在他胸口上的肯尼迪，试着让手臂从另一名警官的钳制中脱离。

「别动。」他听见肯尼迪模糊不清的嘀咕着，执着的想要将脑袋枕在他的胸口打算继续睡上一会，而作息规律还算正常的小警察则抬起头，有些迷惘的眨着眼试图分清楚此刻的状况。

「别把口水流到我身上了。」里昂又一次推了几下，等到的并非是肯尼迪挪开自己的脑袋，而是另一个重物，还没睡醒迷迷糊糊的年轻警官在下个瞬间猛地低下头弯腰倒在了他的身上，他看起来像是在困顿中挣扎了会，决定继续睡过去，「我真该提醒你们枕头就在旁边。」里昂注视着天花板感到无奈，倒也没有继续尝试推开枕在他身上睡到昏迷不清的，来自过去的自己。

「相处愉悦？」带有着调侃笑意的女声突然传入他的双耳，里昂面无表情的扭过头，视线不意外的对上了穿着睡衣，看上去已经清醒多时的女间谍，艾达漫不经心的朝他挑了挑眉，似乎为三名肯尼迪叠在一起的画面感到有趣。

「我快要窒息了。」里昂干巴巴的回答，朝艾达做出一个夸张的深呼吸动作，「所以你、呃，还想要睡上一会吗？」他带了点手足无所的询问。

当察觉艾达率先起床后，他确实在第一时间认为对方就这么离开了。她当然也表示过自己会留下来，但女间谍太过于随心所欲，指不定她就留下一张带有口红印的便签，悄无声息的从他的公寓中消失，放任他一个人应对突如其来出现的，两名过去的自己。

他想这或许不仅仅会让他，而是另他们三个人都陷入沮丧之中。他了解他们，里昂想，没有人会比他更加了解他自己，此刻能够让他们安静的待在公寓中等待着巧合或是运气解决这次所遭遇的，不可思议的意外的理由，很大一部分是由于艾达。

「如果你能够看一眼时间，帅哥，现在已经是中午了。」艾达为里昂的建议挑了挑眉，好心情的提醒着他。后者顺着她的视线朝放置在床头柜上的闹钟望去，女间谍带了些贴心的走上前将其举在他的眼前。

紧接着则是忽然间坐起来的里昂和被他的动作连累差点摔下床的肯尼迪，而年轻的警官则幸运的被站在床边的艾达扶住，仰靠在她的身上。

「什么——」肯尼迪紧皱着眉头揉着双眼，他在发现自己正与里昂——未来的他贴靠的太近，以至于连左腿都搭在他的身上时，猛地往后推了推，成功摔在了地上。他发出懊恼的呻吟，甩着还昏昏沉沉的脑袋从缓慢的站起来。他的视线扫过床铺上的带着乱糟糟胡茬的特工，最后停留在艾达身上。

「棒极了，我怎么不知道我睡觉的时候会流口水。」里昂有些嫌弃的拉扯着自己的睡衣，为上面的口水渍毫不留情的嘲讽道。

「也许你已经习惯了，要知道你才是这么多年都没能够改掉坏毛病的那个人。」肯尼迪丝毫不客气的反唇相讥，他在艾达的轻笑声中不自在的抹了一把嘴角，为自己该不该说些辩解的话而踌躇不定，他可不想让艾达认为他太过于幼稚了，他的意思是，像睡觉还会流口水这点。

依旧没有睡醒的小警官发出了几声呼噜，扭头转身试图抱住艾达再睡上一个回笼觉，他刚伸出手，还未完全环绕上女间谍的腰部前就被里昂打断了动作，后者一把扯过他的衣襟往自己的方向拽，揉了揉他的脑袋强迫他清醒过来。

「我在哪？」顺势倒在床上的小警察睁开双眼，他隔着空调被枕在里昂的双腿上，呆呆的注视着天花板，「我是谁？」

「虽然不太想打断你们的玩闹，但我并不想错过午餐，男孩们。」艾达一只手叉腰饶有兴致的观察着面前的一切，当三名年纪不同的特工出现在你面前的时候，所有的事情都变得格外有趣，他们就像是三兄弟，但她却很清楚他们是同一个人。或许在性格差异上有那么一点点的变化，这与他们的经历有关，毫无疑问。

「午餐。」年轻的警察重复道，朝着天花板眨了眨眼。

「这可不太像是你会说的话了，艾达。」里昂一边走下床一边说道，他打了个哈欠，伸手耙了几下乱糟糟的发丝与刘海，他的发尾有一些翘，而里昂此刻正在想办法让它们重新乖顺下来，「这表示你有个计划，嗯……你总有计划。」他耸了耸肩。

「一个计划？」紧蹙着眉的肯尼迪立刻转头望向她，他想他又开始为未来的他与艾达的相处模式与熟稔程度感到妒忌了，他注视着里昂走上前，随后是女间谍伸出手为他理了理发丝的动作。

「不值得一提。」艾达脱口而出一贯的回答。

「这表示我必须引起重视了。」里昂倒是轻易的询问出了肯尼迪所犹豫不决的疑惑，他对于有关于生化袭击方面的问题总显得极为谨慎，以至于视线在未来的他轻易的提问时便集中在艾达身上寻找着并不存在的绳枪，同时克制住自己想要捂住对方那张嘴的冲动，「工作？」

老天，他居然说出来了，工作！他可不想在接下来的时间内都失去艾达，不得不与浣熊市的自己和未来这名连过长的刘海都懒得修整的他大眼瞪小眼的相处。

「算不上。」艾达在肯尼迪紧张的注视中回应，倒也没有如他预料的那般掏出绳枪，或是直接像是变魔术那样消失在他们的面前，她还站在原地，甚至是给出了答复。

「如果，我是说如果，你有什么需要……」里昂的动作非常不明显的顿了顿，显然他也没想到艾达会放纵的给出答复，虽然带着他习惯的敷衍。

「你想让我带着你们三个上战场，潜入目标地点？」她的目光长时间的停留在拽着皱巴巴的衬衫，站在两名特工间最不显眼，看上去可能有些单薄的小警察身上。

「嘿，我可是——」他一瞬间便发现了艾达的区别对待，有些不甘心的捏了捏自己的手臂肌肉，声音却在回想起浣熊市所遭遇的那副地狱般的场景时逐渐减小，他其实也不太确定自己能否第二次从那样糟糕的境地活下来，「最起码我的准头不错。」他嘟嘟囔囔的说。

「我还不想让自己太过于显眼。」艾达像是为了结束这个话题般的说道，即便里昂——这三名肯尼迪们都足够可靠，但她实在是想象不出他们彼此在生化战场上合作的场景，那会是一场灾难吗，亦或者是他们的默契可能会挺不错，但这不能成为让里昂参与她的任务的理由。

意料之中。里昂率先反应过来，多年来他与艾达所寻找到的最佳相处方式能够令他很好的忽视那些不断涌上来的不甘心，他低下头轻吻了吻女间谍的嘴角，这才摇摇摆摆的、掀起睡衣下摆挠着腰侧，往盥洗室走去。

肯尼迪紧紧地抿着唇，他注视了艾达半分钟，想要说出口的话仍然被他咽了回去。他朝她点了点头，嘀咕了一句他能够帮忙，也紧随其后朝着盥洗室走去，很快夺取洗手池的使用权的争论便传入了艾达的双耳。

「如果你需要我，艾达。」小警察站在她面前显得异常认真，他捏紧了自己的衣角显得有点紧张，「我能够……」假使是艾达，他想，他能够为了她再度去面对那些见鬼的丧尸。

最后他被女间谍一个轻柔的吻迷迷糊糊的哄去了盥洗室，拿起毛巾擦着滴水的脸颊时才堪堪回过神来。


	14. Chapter 14

带着三名里昂·S·肯尼迪出门显然不是个好的选择，但当艾达发现他们异常执着的跟在她的身后，原本所预计的由她与里昂，她是指，这名正冲着她露出笑容的老练特工，所决定的双人采购任务不得不增加成为了四人。当然了，有关于人数的问题在争论中总是不能的到妥善的解决，像是每个人都不愿意成为被抛弃在公寓中的那位。

好极了，有一名肯尼迪特工追逐在她的身后已经令她苦恼至极，她还从未想过自己有一天需要应对三名，假使这是在生化战场上——艾达叹了口气，为自己的想象头痛的揉着太阳穴，三声接连不断的呼喊可没有那么容易让人忽略，对吧？

里昂此刻的衣服穿在浣熊市的新人警官身上让它看上去松松垮垮，他看上去依旧有些不太舒服，艾达猜测他肩膀处的枪伤似乎还在持续不断的折磨着他。她皱了皱眉，试图说服对方在此刻倾巢而出——抱歉，她是不是用了些奇怪的形容？——但……她来回扫视着看上去像是三兄弟般的肯尼迪们，想要抛下烂摊子的念头在脑海中一闪而过。

「我以为我们只需要去一趟超市。」艾达朝他们挑了挑眉，她倒是不介意带着三名特工同时行动，但这确实是太惹人注目了。

「我可不想像是人质一样被关在公寓里。」肯尼迪率先开口，他皱着眉朝前走了几步，就像是打算这样寸步不离的跟着艾达。他依旧有很多事想要询问她，但不是现在，他反复的和自己强调，时间总会让艾达……几年后的艾达给予他不同的答案，所以他最需要的并非是她的说辞。

小警察抿了抿唇没有说话，目光倒是与他在浣熊市那会一样的执拗坚定。

「别担心，我们只需要小心一点。」里昂说道，语气一贯的令人感到信服。与其让两个麻烦的家伙独自待在公寓中充当定时炸弹，将他们带在身边也许是更好的选择，他朝艾达耸了耸肩，天知道他会不会在紧急任务出现时被迫搭上停靠在公寓楼下的军用吉普。

艾达沉默了半响就像是在思索利弊，她不想在休假期间招惹任何的麻烦，而显然里昂是一名麻烦的集合体。紧接着她意识到自己可能为对方考虑的有些多了，然后走上前，抬手将肯尼迪的卫衣兜帽带上，又随手为年轻的警官盖上了一顶棒球帽。

「你认为这会起作用吗？」肯尼迪用手指捏了捏兜帽的边缘，有些不赞同的询问道。这太傻了，他想，也幸好艾达并未为他们配上一副墨镜。

「最起码这能让你看上去没那么的……‘肯尼迪’。」她漫不尽心的回答。

「好极了，我可不知道在几年后我会变成了连脸都不能露的家伙。」肯尼迪干巴巴的说，倒也没有继续尝试着脱下兜帽。这让他看起来像是街头叛逆的少年，他为身上这件颜色鲜艳的卫衣翻了个白眼，天知道他已经快要三十岁了，「你被监视了吗？」他忽然抬起头，将沉重的问题抛给了里昂。

「没有。」里昂几乎是在一瞬间给出了答案，「他们可不会有那个闲工夫管理一名勤勤恳恳特工的私生活。」

美国政府通常并不会对自己的生活进行任何的干扰，除了发现他与女间谍走的实在是过于接近时给出了几次警告——毕竟他每次都将病毒样本拱手让人，甚至是不顾立场的保护她——但除此之外他们并没有展开任何实质性的行动，这也许说明政府的容忍度比他想象中要高得多。

里昂原以为他们在挤上车时会经历一番的争执，但肯尼迪显然是在察觉艾达选择了驾驶位后一极快的速度霸占了副驾驶，这也致使里昂错过了最佳时机，不得不和一脸谨慎探究的小警察坐在后座。

肯尼迪撑着脑袋就像是在西班牙哪会似的偏过头观察着正在开车的女间谍，他小心翼翼的控制住了自己的视线避免太过于火热，他可没忘记上一次艾达究竟是如何从他面前消失的。他的视线条件反射的划过她腰侧绳枪的位置，随后是雪佛兰的车顶，最起码她这一次没有机会使用绳枪了，他想。

「所以这也没有太大的变化。」默不吭声的小警察突然开腔道，他正透过车窗注视着外面的景色，有些陌生，但依旧与他想象中的有些差别——毕竟每个人都对未来抱着不同的幻想，他会感到失望也情有可原。

「我宁愿它不会发生任何的改变。」里昂顿了顿。

「病毒。」肯尼迪在下一秒便理解他究竟指什么，「那么情况有多糟？」他又询问了一句。

「很糟。」里昂显然不太愿意谈论这个话题。

刚从浣熊市逃离出来的里昂·S·肯尼迪显然不太理解他们的对话，索性将视线重新放回街景上。他注视着道路两旁的建筑与行人，甚至开始认为刺眼的太阳光都使所有的一切变得柔和了，他回想起了浣熊市的夜晚，死亡与尸体所散发的恶臭，胃部突然间翻搅起来，燃起了犯呕的冲动。

里昂忍不住抬手拍了拍年轻警官的肩膀，他很清楚浣熊市向来都作为他内心的一道创伤，他从来不愿意主动去提及，假使没有艾达，他想，那么即便是百年的时间也没办法令他的伤痕愈合。随后他对上了年轻的自己的那双眼眸，咧嘴露出了一个略带无奈的笑容，「这一切都会过去的。」他说。

「老生常谈，你也成功变成了一名老古董了，里昂。」艾达突然间发出一声嗤笑，她倒是没想到里昂会去开导过去的他自己，这一发展让她感到格外的有趣。

「大概是因为上了年纪？」里昂扬起眉轻哼了声。

艾达很清楚他们彼此间都伤痕累累，即便是正逐步走出来，浣熊市依旧作为人生中挥之不去的阴影。他们像是困兽般在夜晚相互[he]舔[xie]舐着彼此的伤口，紧挨着对方流淌着温热鲜血，不断跳动着的心脏寻找慰藉——即便他们表面看上去坚韧不催。

「那还真是糟糕。」肯尼迪嘟囔了一句。

车内气氛诡异的谈话持续到艾达将雪佛兰停稳在地下停车场为止，女间谍显然认为三名肯尼迪之间的交谈格外有趣，并未出声进行阻止。率先结束话题的是里昂，他似乎是反应过来和过去的自己相互嘲讽并不理智，他注意到了艾达嘴角若有若无的戏谑笑容，有些懊恼的揉了揉发丝。

也许他们在战场上会是一个很好的伴，他是指和过去的他，但在日常生活中他真不愿意去面对另一名‘里昂·S·肯尼迪’。

即便是两名肯尼迪很好的带上了自己的帽子，他们的组合依旧吸引了不少的目光。艾达皱着眉走在三个人的中间感到些许的不自在，小警察像是还未能将自己调整过来一般紧绷着神经，犹如下一秒会冲着阴影处走出来的丧尸拔枪，肯尼迪紧跟在她的一侧唯恐她突然消失在自己的面前。真正认真购物选择的大概只有里昂，特工如常般比对着货架上的食物，打算寻求建议的扭过头后，才望见了站在艾达两侧像是保镖一般的他自己。

随即他开始了自我检讨，几分钟后发现他可能没办法阻止过去的自己的行径。

毕竟艾达曾经死在他的面前，直至今日这依旧是作为他最深的梦魇。他很清楚当自己从浣熊市中逃离出来后的感受，也能回想起当他自西班牙重新遇见艾达时的震惊与庆幸，他可不想再承受更多像是灵魂被撕裂的痛楚，但——

里昂将肉排放入了购物车内。

「相信我。」他说，「别去试图挑战艾达的耐性。」他抓住了一次机会阻止两个人继续跟在艾达的身后，转而在彼此稍微拉开距离时给出建议。

「你们就像是有说不完的悄悄话，里昂。」注意到凑在一起的肯尼迪们后，艾达挑起了一边的眉毛，「大男孩间没完没了的小秘密？」

「我们只是在讨论今晚的晚餐。」特工立刻半举起双手。

「或者是接下来这几天……直到我们离开后的晚餐。」还在思索着艾达喜好的肯尼迪慢了一拍补充道。

艾达的目光停留在了正压低帽檐的小警察身上。

「喜欢吃煎羊排吗？」年轻的警官在视线游移了一圈后询问道。

「不，但我不介意来点煎金枪鱼。」她不知道这三个人究竟达成了怎样的共识，也很乐意等待他们的小把戏，也许她该告诉他们自己并没有太多的时间了。艾达想起了清晨的电话，手指带了些犹豫不决的轻敲着购物车的边缘，「走吧。」她忽然间认为她就像是一名手握着奖赏的驯兽师。

「她不喜欢羊排，对吧？」肯尼迪小声的朝里昂叨念着，后者点了点头，伸手推起购物车跟随在女间谍的身后。

「羊排。」稍慢一步的肯尼迪警官又一次重复道。


	15. Chapter 15

现在看来带着三名肯尼迪似乎并没有想象中的那般麻烦，艾达环抱着双臂注视着站在队伍末端等待付账的里昂，手指按照节奏轻点着。除了，行吧，当他们三个一起围在身边时确实让人感到不自在，毕竟从本质上说他们是同一个人，她歪了歪头，恰巧对上她视线的小警察咧嘴冲她露出了一个笑容。

年轻警官的视线克制不住的、长时间的停留在她的身上，似乎认为她会在转眼间从他面前消失。这不禁让艾达回想起浣熊市的经历，她确实给对方留下了类似的印象，也或许对于现在的里昂来说，她依旧像是会在所有人都不经意的间隙掏出绳枪。

「告诉我你没真的把自己当成是一名保镖。」艾达朝身侧的特工挑了挑眉，后者带了些不自然的扯了扯兜帽，灰蓝色的眼眸一眨不眨的对上她，「职业病？但我可不是美国总统。」她嗤笑一声，视线顺势下滑停留在他扶住腰间枪套的手上。

这对于他来说算是个陌生的环境，肯尼迪想他即便是有着过激表现也情有可原。要知道他在几天前还被美国政府扔去了西班牙的小镇，而那里每一位感染了寄生虫病毒的村民都在试图夺去他的性命，他只是暂时性的没能够调整好状态，肯尼迪呼出一口气，将自己紧绷的神经缓慢放松下来。

更别提他还从未如此正常的与艾达长时间的相处过，没有任何的争锋相对，实际上他与艾达也算不上是剑拔弩张，最起码他预料的状况都未出现。他抿了抿唇似乎想要说些什么，但里昂递来的环保袋很快打断了他的动作，美国特工心安理得的将装满的袋子塞进了他与年轻警官的手中。

他们经常这么做吗？这个问题突然间浮现在肯尼迪的脑海中，像是普通的生活，偶尔逛一逛超市，他注视着艾达，后者正朝里昂挑了挑眉，勾起嘴角像是在小声的说些什么。很难想象她在几天前还用枪口指着他的脑袋，从他手中将病毒夺走了——他们之间一定发生过什么，那是他所没有经历过的，老天，他从来没有一刻这么迫切的想要返回正确的时间线。

「所以我们还是有某些联络。」小警察站在一旁嘀嘀咕咕的说着，他原以为艾达死了，但她没有，而现在他又开始苦恼与她的联系方式问题了。他们可没有在浣熊市留下任何的电话号码。间谍，他叹气，当他清楚地了解到艾达的职业时，就已经有些沮丧的认为他们今后可能再也不会相遇了。

「很显然。」肯尼迪干巴巴地说。

「我们经常这样逛超市吗，我是说……」他眨了眨眼。

「我不知道。」肯尼迪很快打断了他的话，他有些烦躁，但却又说不出究竟哪出现了问题。他掂量着手中的环保袋，忽然间又为自己是如何得到艾达的联系方式感到紧张。但总不会比起浣熊市更糟了，或许西班牙，她大概不会又一次用枪抵着他的脑袋了，「什么？」

来自过去的他疑惑不解的视线让肯尼迪忍不住询问道，他的视线对上了那双熟悉的灰蓝色眼眸，那是他自己，他想，见鬼，天知道他应该怎样和自己交流，他什么都不知道，行吧，除去浣熊市的那段经历。

「我以为你有她的联络方式。」随后那名警察才低声说道，他不太清楚距离浣熊市之后究竟过了多久，四年或者五年，但假使艾达没有死，他们也应该——他告白了吗？他有些愣愣的想，他原以为这应该是在他遇见艾达之后最应该做的事情。

好极了，他可真想要艾达的联络方式，肯尼迪有些小声的嘀咕着，这样他就不需要想方设法偷偷摸摸的利用政府的情报网调查她了，虽然所得到的答案一如既往，女间谍总能很轻易的隐藏自己的踪迹。等等——他是在羡慕他自己吗？

「餐厅？所以我们不需要早点回去。」肯尼迪跟随在里昂的身后，艾达危险的挑眉很显然是表明了她并不喜欢被三个人团团包围，她勾起嘴角打趣的说自己真该买上条狗绳牵住试图将她绊倒的三头金毛犬，这让另外两名肯尼迪不得不落后一步。

「好吧，你让我重新开始思考该不该继续一个约会计划了。」里昂硬邦邦的说道，他只是试图争取更多与艾达相处的时间，忘记了后面还跟着两个他，「别担心。」他推开了门，很清楚对方正在担忧些什么，「没有威胁，也不存在任何病毒……嘿，我才是这几天做饭的那个，记得吗？」

「你看上去像是无所谓。」肯尼迪有些不自然的皱了皱眉，他望了一眼四周，工作时段让周围行人大幅度减少，就连餐厅都显得空空荡荡。但这并不能表示他忘记了自己的身份，他和艾达，无论是被美国政府，亦或是女间谍身后的势力察觉到问题，麻烦便会蜂拥而至。

「这不是个问题。」里昂耸了耸肩，扭头才发现艾达正好整以暇的站在一旁聆听着他们的交流，看戏般的眼神让里昂不自觉的摸了摸鼻子，这让他回忆起了一些画面，他又忽然笑了出来，年轻的他与艾达，他们之间曾经存在的、小心翼翼的试探与最终选择的相处方式，

然后他注意到肯尼迪轻车熟路的抢走了原本他的位置，他坐在了艾达的身边，脊背因为紧张而挺直，显得有些僵硬。

「你很少会同意我的建议，艾达。」当女间谍在三个人的注视中阅读菜单的时候，里昂忍不住开口道。他刚才可是抱着艾达会拒绝的想法随口询问的，直到对方真的答应后反而感觉有些不太现实了，他们或许算得上亲密无间，但艾达鲜少答应他的邀约。

「我以为这是你想要的。」她用手撑着下巴漫不经心的说道，视线并没有从菜单上移开。她能够感觉到她身侧的年轻特工都快要僵硬成一块石膏了，他有些坐立不安，视线时不时的乱飘。

艾达忽然间想起了自西班牙后她与里昂私下所见的第一面，那时他有些喝醉了，抱着她的时候嘟嘟囔囔着一些胡言乱语。太久了，她想，即便她能够陆陆续续的得到些有关于里昂的消息，直到在见面后对方依旧选择信任她，但那依旧太久了，他们彼此间都感到紧张。

「行吧，虽然多了两个人……」里昂的视线扫过另外的两个人，他还是不太能习惯望着自己的脸，这让他条件反射想起了在蓝翔市的遭遇，上帝知道他更想让过去的艾达毫无理由、匪夷所思的出现在他的面前，而非两个自己，他抬起头望向她，发现女间谍正饶有兴致的为小警察介绍菜品。

他现在连与艾达正对面的位置都没办法争取到了，里昂真情实感的想要揪住两名‘他’的衣襟，将这两个家伙甩进对方的艾达怀中。随即他回想起了在浣熊市奄奄一息的艾达，耙了耙自己的刘海，或者是将其中的一个扔进对方的艾达怀中。

「你就不问问我的意见？」里昂抱怨道。

「是我的意见。」肯尼迪插嘴。

「我可不记得我的口味会在几年的时间就发生改变。」里昂用手坚定的压着菜单。

「没有改变。」所以应该听他的。

「见鬼，这里是未来。」他压低音量，显然不愿意自己的主权被抢走。

「有关系吗？」肯尼迪皱着眉。

艾达停下了动作看着两名争锋相对的家伙的反应，她略微后退让自己靠在舒适的椅背，不明所以的年轻警员歪了歪头，探究的注视着他们。他们看起来就像是快要因为争夺地盘的缘故而咬起来了，艾达心不在焉的想，或者说随时可能拔枪出来决斗的牛仔？

「艾达？」

当两个人同时扭头望向她的时候，就连游刃有余的女间谍都要感到头痛了。她环抱着双臂假装正聚精会神的听着，同时扬了扬下巴示意他们能够继续吵下去——这还挺有意思的，想要看见两名肯尼迪因为一件小事而吵起来的画面可不太容易。

「我已经点完了。」这个时候小警察才半举起手说道，这下变成他必须接受来自未来的两名特工抗议尖锐的视线了。他带了些求助的望向艾达，毕竟他才是三个人之中对于和完全陌生的两个自己相处起来最手足无措的那个。

几秒钟的对视后两名肯尼迪同时发出轻哼移开了视线，特殊的经历总是让小警察作为能够得到艾达特殊待遇的那个人。

这有些不太公平了，里昂摸了摸自己胡子拉碴的下巴，也许他该将胡子刮干净，顺便剪短他的刘海……这会让他看起来与年轻时更加接近，不，他没有嫉妒，毫无疑问。那也是他，虽然他本人实在是没办法感受到来自于艾达的偏心。


End file.
